Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Revival
by Wedrestamos
Summary: The Pokemon world is at peace and has been for a long time. But when evil threatens the peace, it's up to one Pokemon and his allies to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

I don't know where I am. I don't know what's going on. I only know one thing:

Something is in front of my face.

I groaned and started to sit up, and I heard someone say, "Hey, take it easy! You look pretty beat up…"

I felt like it, too. Everything hurt. I sat up completely and rubbed my head. "Ugh, my aching everything…"

"Oh good, you're awake! What's a Greninja like you doing in a place like this?"

I opened my eyes and looked around, taking in the rocky landscape. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Greninja aren't usually found in mountains."

I looked around, not seeing who was speaking. "Where are you?"

"Um…look up."

I did, and I saw something hovering over me. "Whoa!"

Out of reflex, I threw some shuriken made of water. The thing dodged and said, "Hey, hold on! I'm not an enemy!"

My senses kicked back in and I rubbed my head again. "Ugh…who are you?"

The thing landed, and I recognized it as an Eelektross. "I'm Veric, affectionately known as Sparky. What's your name?"

"Uh…"

"When someone answers that question with 'uh', it's a bad sign. C'mon, I'll take you to the guild."

"The what?"

"The guild. It received word of an outlaw in these parts, but I found you instead." She gave me a look. "You're not an outlaw, are you?"

I shrugged. "Hell if I know." I looked down at my hands. "I don't know anything, really…"

Veric gave me a concerned look. "You need help."

I nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it…so where exactly is this guild?"

"It's not far. Maybe a few hours travel…I'll give you the tour."

"Right now, the only thing I want is…ugh…sleep." I passed out in Veric's arms.

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I sat up and looked around, feeling much better. "Veric?"

She appeared in the doorway. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Is this the guild?"

She nodded. "Nice place, huh?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…very nice. So…who's in charge?"

"An older Pokémon named Goodra."

All of a sudden, I stood straight up, my eyes glowed white, and almost robotically, I started to recite, "Goodra. Dragon type. Final evolution of Goomy. Strong against Dragon. Weak against Ice, Dragon, and Fairy." I started to fall, but Veric caught me.

"How did you know that? Goodra aren't exactly common…"

I shook my head. "I don't know…aren't there records?"

She shook her head. "None of Goodra. She likes to keep to herself."

"So…somehow I knew the strengths and weaknesses of a Pokémon that has never been put to paper?"

She nodded. "Pretty much. C'mon, I'll take you to her."

I nodded, and Veric led me through the guild. I looked around at the rock walls, and when we got to an open area, I saw a window looking out onto a plain. "Where are we?"

"The foot of the mountains I got you off of. Beautiful scenery, but we have no time to gawk."

She led me to a door in the area and opened it, gesturing I should step inside first. I did so, and she followed, closing the door behind her.

Two Pokémon at the far end looked at us. One of them, a Noctowl, said, "Veric, you know the rules! No outsiders!"

She grimaced. "Sorry, Horatio, but this is a special case. This one knows nothing, literally. Not even his name."

Horatio's eyes widened. "Really? Fascinating…" He came over to me and examined me. "What do you know?"

I shrugged. "That's a good question."

He sighed. "You know I'm a Noctowl, right?"

I straightened up, my eyes glowed white, and I began to recite, "Noctowl. Normal-Flying type. Evolved form of Hoothoot. Strong against Grass, Bug, and Fighting. Weak against Electric, Ice, and Rock. Should not challenge a Ghost type due to Normal typing unless it knows Foresight, which can be learned as part of its basic moveset." The glow faded, and I staggered, Veric catching me again.

Horatio's eyes widened further somehow. "Remarkable. You read a book."

Veric looked at him. "He also knew that for Goodra, minus the super weakness."

My eyes glowed, and I murmured, "Goodra should not challenge Fairy types unless it learns an offensive Poison or Steel move." The glow faded.

The other Pokémon in the room said, "How does he know that?"

I stood shakily and I said, "I wish I knew, Goodra."

"Call me Farleen. And…what do you mean?"

"I don't know anything…not even my name."

She pursed her lips. "Hm…that's troubling. Horatio?"

He nodded. "Veric, take him straight to the infirmary. We might have something for amnesia."

She nodded and said, "What about the outlaw?"

"We'll find him again later. For now, worry about this one."

Something hit me. "Jed."

"What?"

"I remember…someone called me Jed."

Veric looked at Horatio, then back at me. "Are you sure?"

I looked at Veric. "Yeah, I'm sure. This feels right, too…my name. Jed."

"Very well. Should we take you down to the infirmary?"

I shook my head. "No. If I'm going to remember, it should be on my own. I shouldn't have to rely on others unless I absolutely have to."

I said it like it had been repeated, and Horatio asked, "Who taught you that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." I was getting tired of that answer…

Farleen came over to us. "In that case, Veric, you have a new team member."

Veric looked at me, then back at the Guildmaster. "Um…my track record's not good with teammates…"

Horatio and Farleen bowed their heads. "True, but for now, the best plan is to put him with you until he decides to leave."

"Well, that depends. What exactly do you do here?"

Farleen looked at me. "We take in requests from all over the Pokémon world and send the teams to take care of them."

"Teams?"

"Yes, we have several. You'll have the chance to meet them later. But as part of Veric's team, your specialty is hunting and capturing outlaws."

"And by capture, you mean…"

"Beating the crap out of them until they faint, then dragging their asses to the police."

I punched the air. "Yes!"

Veric looked at me oddly. "Why are you so happy?"

"I don't know why, but I love to fight!"

They all backed up reflexively, and I said, "No, I mean fighting for a reason, not just fighting for the hell of it."

They relaxed, and I said, "So what's first?"

Farleen said, "First you get acquainted with the guild, then you start your first mission tomorrow." She looked at Veric. "The one that got away."

Veric beamed. "We get another chance?"

"He's your outlaw. I don't see why not."

I nodded. "Will he be in the same place?"

Horatio shook his head. "If only it were that easy. No, by this point, the outlaw has likely moved to another dungeon."

"Another one? It's hard enough getting out of those things as it is…"

Veric gave me a look. "You know about dungeons?"

"Yeah, pockets of reality where time and space are a little wonky. Wild Pokémon run rampant throughout them, which makes it very dangerous for normal Pokémon to venture throughout them. That's why the Guild was formed in the first place: To explore dungeons and help the general population of Pokémon."

They all looked at me like I had multiple heads. I don't think I did…I patted my neck to be sure, and I noticed something. A long scar, running from the front of my neck to the back. "Hey, Horatio, what do you think of this?"

He examined it. "It was made…a few months ago by a sharp object. I can't say much more than that…"

Hm…interesting. "So where do I sleep?"

Veric turned to me. "Same place as where you woke up."

"Cool." I brought a shuriken out and fiddled with it out of habit.

Farleen said, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" I looked at the shuriken. "Uh…dunno. Feels natural, though, so…"

She sighed. "You've both had a long day. Get some rest."

I nodded. "With pleasure."

"Not you, Jed. Veric, some privacy."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. I looked at Farleen. "What is it?"

"We have a Pokémon here, a Lucario. Recently, he says that he's been feeling a dark aura. Then you show up."

I sweatdropped. "And you think it's me? It's not!"

"How would you know? You don't even know who you are!"

I had no answer for that, and she continued, "Be cautious as you go about your duties. If you something that even slightly makes me suspicious…" She fired a Dragon Pulse close to me.

I nodded quickly. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now go."

I ran from the room and through the Guild, all the way to my room. I ran into Veric, and she said, "What's the Guildmaster want?"

I erred on the side of caution. "Nothing, just wanted a private word."

Veric gave me a doubtful look but shrugged it off. "If you say so." She pointed. "That one's yours."

I went over to it and laid on it. Before I went off to sleep, though, I asked Veric, "What happened to this other teammate?"

I got no response, and I assumed she was sleeping. Then I heard her say, "Not yet, Jed. I can't…not now."

"Very well. Night, Veric."

"Night, Jed."

I drifted off to sleep, excited for tomorrow.

**Elsewhere…**

Horatio and Farleen were meeting in the Guildmaster's room. "Horatio…what do you think of this new recruit?"

"I can't get a good read on him, even with my Foresight. He's hiding something, whether he knows it or not."

She nodded. "I think we should keep a close eye on Jed…very close."

**Hey, guys, hope this story works! Please leave reviews saying if I've started well. *sweatdrops* I hope I did…enjoy!**

**-Wedrestamos***


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to an explosion.

I sprang up, Water Shuriken at the ready, and I heard Veric shout, "No, don't!"

I lowered the shuriken. "What the hell was that?"

She pointed, and there was an Electrode in the center of the room, snickering. She sighed and said, "Bo, you didn't have to do that…you know I wake up early."

The ball snickered even more. "I know, that's why I rushed here! I had to beat you to the punch!" He started laughing and rolled out of the room. I looked at Veric, and she said, "That's Boheim, but we call him Bo for short. He's the Guild's alarm, so to speak, and he loves his job. To a fault…"

I put away the shuriken. "The guy needs to realize Pokémon don't appreciate that."

"He knows, he just doesn't care. C'mon, we better get to morning briefing, otherwise we'll be in trouble."

We left the room, and she led me to the large room, which turned out to be some sort of foyer where a lot of areas intersected. "It's generally called the Great Room, what with the size."

I nodded and almost bumped into Veric when she stopped suddenly. She was looking towards a wall, and I followed her gaze to see Farleen and Horatio standing in front of a large crowd, which we were a part of.

"Good morning, Guild members!" Farleen was far too peppy in the morning…

The members grunted a response, and she said, "Well, I know you all are tired, so I'll get straight to business. Team Psycho, a Pokémon has been reported to have been lost inside a dungeon."

I saw a Gothorita, Gallade, and Meowstic all nod, and the Gallade said, "No problem."

Veric whispered to me. "The name's supposed to come from their shared type, but rumor has it that it comes from the possible fact that they are all actually psychotic to certain degrees. Their leader, the Gothorita named Alicin, is said to be the most."

I shuddered. "Wouldn't want to meet them in a dark alley…"

She nodded, and Farleen continued. "Team Cerberus, we have reports of several lost items, all in the same dungeon."

A Houndoom and a Houndour nodded. Veric whispered, "The Houndour, Brutis, is actually the leader, contradictory to popular belief. He's a much higher level than the Houndoom next to him, Marcis."

I nodded, and Farleen said, "Team Borealis, a new dungeon has been discovered. You will explore it and report back on all you find. If it turns out you can't complete it, submit a suggestion of which team should do it."

A Snorunt, Glalie, Froslass, and Abomasnow all nodded. "Where is it?" the Abomasnow asked.

"In the northwest. I'll give you the specific location after the briefing."

The Abomasnow nodded again, and Veric whispered, "That Abomasnow, Sril, leads the top team in the Guild. He's very tough, but kind at heart."

A diverse guild. Farleen said, "Team New Life, we've pinned down the location of your outlaw."

Veric asked, "Where?" and I figured that meant we were Team New Life.

"Crooked Valley."

My eyes glowed, and I began to recite, "Crooked Valley. Named so because it is a frequent hiding area for criminals. The valley's many crevices make it easy for any and all criminals to lose pursuit. Six floors, no discernable boss."

Veric gave me a look. "Right again…wow, that's gonna get annoying eventually…"

The glow faded, and I muttered, "Sorry, I really can't control it."

She shrugged. "It's still pretty helpful, as long as it doesn't interfere in battle."

"So, what exactly is this outlaw?"

"We don't have a name, but it's a Rapidash. Somehow it's overcome its Run Away ability and has been looting all over the place for the last few months. We've finally pinned it down in one place." Veric looked ecstatic. "I've been trying to bring it down ever since it started its spree. You still gonna help?"

I gave her a look. "Of course I am! It's a Fire type, I'm a Water type, this is gonna be so easy!"

"How'd you know its type?"

I shrugged. "Hell if I know. Probably that weird power again."

Farleen came over to us. "Veric, you are responsible for Jed and his actions. If he screws up the mission, it is your responsibility."

I interjected. "No, if I screw up, it's my fault, not hers."

Farleen said, "She's your leader! She is to take blame for all of her team!"

Veric recoiled like she had been slapped. "Why did you have to bring that up…"

"Veric, you know perfectly well it was your fault."

"I know! Do you think I don't know that?! I face it every single day she's not there! I SCREWED UP!"

I looked at her in shock. "Veric…"

She looked at me. "I'll be in front of the Guild. Don't lag." She ran off before I could say anything.

I turned to Farleen. "Happy?"

"Hey, she knows it was her fault-"

"You didn't have to rub it in! I don't know what it is that happened, but it's obvious she still is haunted by that!"

Farleen was silent. I continued, "She knows she messed up…you don't have to beat the dead Ponyta." I walked off.

I walked out and was hit by the scenery. The Guild itself was on a plain of grass and surrounded by flowers, and there was a good view of the mountain range from here. I saw a town nearby, but no Veric. "Maybe she left…" I saw a note and picked it up, and it read, 'In town. Get your ass there now. Veric.'

Wow. I started to walk towards the town, and I heard someone say, "Jed?"

I looked around, but saw no one. I looked up, but all I saw was the sun. I shrugged and went into the town, which was bustling.

"Took you long enough!"

She was looking at me impatiently, her arms crossed. "Didn't realize you were timing me…yeesh. What are we doing here?"

"Gathering supplies. I need to restock on a few things, and I figured it would be a good time to show you around the town."

She started walking, and I followed and asked, "Why is there a town so close to a dungeon?"

"The dungeon itself is not much to worry about. Pretty low-level, so no danger for locals here in Rivak Town."

"So…if the dungeon's low level, how did I end up there unconscious?"

She shrugged. "If we knew that, this would be so much easier…"

We stopped in front of a shop, and Veric said to the keeper, "Hey, Melchra. Whatcha got?"

A Meloetta came to the counter, and I did a double-take. "You're a legendary!"

She looked at Veric. "He with you?"

"Yup."

"New here?"

"Yup."

"Got it." Melchra looked at me. "Yes, I'm a legendary, but I still run this shop. You gonna be stuck on that a while?"

"Nope. I just thought all the legendaries were all…I dunno, dead or something like that."

She slapped me. "Why the hell would you think that?!"

"Because no one's seen a legendary Pokémon in a very long time. Such a time that Pokémon are doubting if they're ever coming back."

She shrugged. "As good a point as that is, the legendaries will come back eventually."

"Will they?"

"Yes." She turned to Veric. "What do you want?"

"Running low on Spikes."

She nodded, then went into the back, bringing back about six silver spikes. "For you, no charge. You're one of my best customers."

Veric nodded and took the spikes, and I asked, "Silver Spikes? How do you have access to those?"

"Hunting outlaws requires a certain item lineup. The Spikes help when I come across one that's…harder than usual."

"How are outlaws harder? You just hit them until they grow unconscious."

She gave me a look. "Have you even fought outlaws before?"

I shrugged, and she facepalmed. "I walked into that one…thanks, Melchra."

"Any time. And you!" She wagged a finger at me. "Don't be so doubtful. The legendaries will return, just you wait."

I walked off with Veric, and she said, "Why did you mention the legendaries? Didn't you figure she was gonna get pissed?"

"Yeah, but…I dunno, something came over me."

She shrugged. "Can't worry about that now. We're headed to Crooked Valley and you have to keep your focus."

Something closed behind us, and I whirled around. "What the-"

"We entered the dungeon. Either we get defeated or we go out the other end. No other way."

I looked at the dungeon ahead of us and took a breath. "All right. Let's do this!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Floor One**

I looked down the corridor of brown stone and soil that we faced. "I really don't like that fact that it's almost never a straight shot from one end of the dungeon to the other…"

"You've been in dungeons before?"

"Sure feels like it…I don't know for sure, though. Let's focus on the Rapidash for now, and we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Veric nodded, and she led us down the corridor. We entered another room, and a Cubone charged at us. I gave it a look, threw a few Water Shuriken at it, and it passed out. "You telling me this is a Ground dungeon?"

She nodded. "A few Rock types here and there, but predominantly Ground, yeah. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

I shrugged. "Fickle power, I guess…let me take the lead, then. As an Electric type, you're worse off."

She grimaced. "I've been trying to learn anti-Ground moves…"

I sighed. "Look, I don't mean it personally. You're the leader for everything else, but for any Ground dungeons, let me take over. Okay?"

She nodded a little reluctantly. "Fine."

I waked towards a side corridor and began to walk down it. Down the hall I could see a few Cubone and a Marowak walking towards us. They hadn't seen us yet, and I grinned and threw some Water Shuriken, knocking all of them out except the Marowak. It charged at me, waving its club, and I intercepted it with a water saber and hit it with a Night Slash, knocking it out. Without a word, I moved on, and glancing back, I saw Veric doing the same with a look of slight wonder. "Nice…"

I shrugged. "I just try my best to not die."

"Good philosophy. Heads up!"

I turned and threw a Water Shuriken, striking a-

"Oh, damn. I thought you said this was Ground!"

"I did! I just never really ran into these…"

The Roselia looked at me angrily and charged towards me. I leapt over it, striking it with an Aerial ace as I did so, knocking it out. Veric's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "No clue. You complaining?"

"No, but the Aerial Ace…and those sabers! That's a rare skill for Greninja in general, for them to sustain the water in that form for long periods of time."

I shrugged. "Again, bridge when we get to it." We entered the next room, I saw the stairs going into the ground, and I started going down, Veric still muttering wonder behind me.

**Floor Two**

We popped out in the same room as the stairs. I thought it was lucky…until the Pokémon appeared.

"Monster House! Duck!"

Veric hit the deck, and I went crazy with the Shuriken, flinging them wherever I saw movement. After a bit, all the Pokémon were knocked out. I exhaled. "Finally…"

Veric got up, and she said, "Wow…how high a level are you?"

I shrugged, and I saw a Roselia behind her that I couldn't hit without hitting Veric. "Behind you!"

She turned and used a Flamethrower, instantly KOing it. I looked at her. "Nice reactions."

"Well, I have to keep my reflexes high, otherwise someone could get hurt."

"Like your partner?"

She grew silent, and I said quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She went over to the stairs and went down without another word. Damn…I followed her.

**Floor Five**

Floors three and four hadn't been much trouble. We KO'd anything trying to kill us, and Veric still didn't talk to me. "Look, Veric, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

She was still giving me the cold shoulder, and I said, "Look, I just said what popped into my mind. If I had thought about it, I wouldn't have said it. I'm sorry."

Silence. "How many times will I have to apologize?"

Silence still. I sighed and said, "Fine. I'll leave you alone for now."

We walked towards the stairs on the floor. We hadn't run into the Rapidash, so I figured it was on the last floor, waiting for us. Veric stopped, and so did I.

She looked down the stairs, then at me. "After we take down three outlaws and you prove your worth, I'll tell you what happened. Only if you prove your worth."

She went downstairs, and I took a breath and went down.

**Floor Six**

We were dropped at one end of a large room filled with loot. At the far end was a Pokémon saying, "Ha! So much loot! Those Guild members will never find me!"

"You sure about that?"

He turned abruptly and said, "No! Not Team New Life!" He started dying of laughter. "What makes you think you can take me down here if you couldn't take me down in that pathetic mountain?"

I stepped forward and formed dual water sabers. "Because she's got me. And as a Fire type, you should be very afraid."

He was, for some reason. "No…not you! I thought you were just another Greninja!"

"What are you talking about?"

"On the mountain. I passed you, and you were passed out…oh Arceus!"

"Dude, what is your problem?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't say! I've been forbidden!"

"Forbidden?"

He shut his mouth after that, and I sighed, twirling my blades into Shuriken. "Fine. Let's take him down!"

I threw my Shuriken, and Veric combined a Zap Cannon with it, and I heard Rapidash mutter, "Oh, damn…" It hit, and somehow he survived, barely.

I went over to him and stood over him. "Now…talk!"

He shook his head weakly. "No…I can't…"

I put a foot on him. "You can be taken in with or without bruises. Pick one."

Fear came back into his eyes. "All right! All I know is that your name's Jed and you have a reputation."

"Reputation for what?"

"I don't know, I swear! All I know is that you have a reputation, and I don't know if it's good or bad."

"What else?"

"Nothing! Except…"

"Except?"

"No, if I say anything else, he'll kill me!"

"Who?!"

"I can't!"

I dragged him upright and grabbed his neck. "Tell. Me. Now!"

"I don't know the name!"

"Species?"

"Bisharp!"

I sighed and hit him with another Water Shuriken, knocking him out. I turned to Veric. "So…I think it's time."

She nodded and pulled out a badge. She reflected it in light, and the three of us left the dungeon.

After we turned Rapidash in and collected the reward in Rivak Town, we started walking back towards the Guild, and Veric asked, "What was that all about?"

"He knew something about me."

"Yeah, that's what interrogation's for. You didn't have to go ballistic on him."

I wheeled on her. "I do whatever I can to recover my memory! If anyone stands in my way, they face my wrath! Simple as that." I kept walking toward the Guild, but I didn't hear her following. I turned, and she asked softly, "Is that true? Are you really so merciless?"

I sighed. "I have to be. Otherwise my enemies will beat me. Aren't you the same?"

"To a degree. The world has a certain set of rules, and some we just can't break."

I turned away, my tongue flapping in the wind. "Don't you wish you could break them sometimes, though? Just once?" I walked away before she could answer.

I walked into the Guild and passed Sril in the hall. "Cut her some slack."

I turned to him, and he continued, "She's not used to that level of no mercy. She realizes that it's there, she just doesn't go to it much because she doesn't usually have to."

"Usually?"

He looked away. "Did she say anything about her partner?"

"Yeah. She said she'd tell me after we caught three outlaws and I proved my worth."

He chuckled. "Good luck with that last one. Her expectations are very high."

Great. "Hey, so I meant to ask. How'd that new dungeon go?"

He shrugged. "Easy. Mostly Flying types, which helped. No discernable boss, eight floors, and for exploring it, we got to name it."

"What'd you name it?"

"Aviary Paradise. I swear, that place was filled to the brim with birds."

My eyes turned white. "You didn't find the boss because it was hiding."

He gave me a look. "Hiding?"

"Since your whole team was Ice type, it hid for fear of losing. Its courage wavers from day to day. If you go back tomorrow, it will show itself. I suggest you do so before you talk to Farleen about your findings."

The glow faded, I stumbled, and Sril caught me. "That was amazing. You don't know what the boss is, do you?"

I shook my head. "Guess my knowledge is limited to a degree."

"Hm…well, thanks." He walked off, and I heard from behind me, "It happened again?"

I said without turning, "Yeah, it did. It's weird…this was more like advice more than actual knowledge…"

"Odd…where's your leader?"

I turned to see Horatio. "Oh, I thought you were Veric. She should be right outside the Guild."

He shook his head. "Nope, no one's out there."

I gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about? She hasn't passed me in the hall…"

He gestured with his wing. "Look if you don't believe me."

I looked outside, and sure enough, no one there. But…"Horatio, use Foresight out there, would you? I have a strange feeling…"

He shrugged and used Foresight on the area. It glowed, and I could see-

"They took her!"

"How can you tell?"

I pointed at the script in the soil, and his eyes widened. "It says, 'Jed, we have Veric. If you want to see her alive again, come to Batt Plains."

I looked at Horatio. "It's a trap…"

He nodded. "Batt Plains is a notorious Electric dungeon. Are you gonna need backup?"

I thought about it, then smiled. "Nope, I'm good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to save my leader." I walked off, hoping for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood at the entrance to Batt Plains, figuring this was a trap and not particularly caring. I walked in, the wall sealed behind me, and I said, "Time to rock."

**Floor One**

I looked around the room that the entrance had dropped me in, and-

"Stairs right away. Huh…interesting. Eh."

I walked up the stairs into who knew what.

**Floor Two**

I exited the stairs and looked around again, out of habit. I saw a Stunfisk charging at me, and I chuckled and hurled a Water Shuriken at it, KOing it instantly. I headed towards one of the corridors, and I heard slight trembling. I looked down my corridor of choice, and there was nothing there-

A horde of Pokémon came out of another corridor, about ten or eleven. No Stunfisks, just pure Electric types. Stupid Manectrics…

I started running down the corridor, hoping to lose some of them within the small area. I entered a room and started running towards the stairs. More Electric types spawned, though, and I came to a halt. I looked around, taking in the fifteen or twenty Pokémon around me. I saw one in particular chuckle and say, "Welcome, Jed. Took you long enough."

I turned to see a Rotom, Wash Form. I swore. "Now what's a Rotom like you doing in a place like this?"

He chuckled again and said, "Waiting for you. Poke does speak, and our large amount says to KO you and take you to the final floor in this dungeon."

"I'm doing that anyways."

He faltered a moment, but he quickly recovered and said, "No, you have to be KO'd. Specific orders."

"Orders from whom?"

"Nice try, but if I say, he'll kill me."

I rolled my eyes. "If you don't tell me, he'll be the least of your problems. You took my friend, and as such, you will suffer!"

I pulled out my water sabers, and all of them flinched, which I was not expecting. What with a room full of Electric types facing a Water type, one would think they'd be a bit more confident. I took a step forward, and they all stepped backwards, including the Rotom.

Okay, this couldn't be coincidence. "Why are you afraid of me?"

They all looked at each other, but didn't say anything. I sighed again and walked towards the stairs, the Pokémon clearing a path for me. Just before I got to it, though…

I felt myself fall, frozen in the same position. Rotom laughed and said, "They said you would be more of a problem than this! One simple Thunder Wave was enough…wow. Take him."

They picked me up, and I smirked on the inside, glad that my plan worked perfectly. See, there's a Cheri Berry on me, and I'm somewhat resistant to paralysis, so once we get to the top floor, I'll use the berry and kick some ass.

**Floor Ten**

We got to the top, and the Rotom called out, "Hey, boss! We got him!"

A Pokémon moved, but it stayed in the shadows. I saw Veric tied to a chair next to it, gagged so she couldn't spew a Flamethrower. "Really…bring him here, now."

They carried me over to him and dropped me. The Pokémon examined me and said, "Well done. You have your reward, now begone!"

The Rotom nodded, and they took their leave. I quickly popped the Cheri Berry into my mouth and was instantly cured of my paralysis. I leapt to the middle of the room and said, "Release my friend now, or I will kill you. No sugarcoating, no hesitation. Let her go, now!"

The Pokémon chuckled. "Same as ever, Jed. Always eager to shoot first and ask questions later."

The Pokémon stepped out of the shadows, and I saw that it was a Bisharp, like Rapidash had mentioned. I pulled out my water sabers and asked, "How do you know who I am?"

He looked insulted. "Ouch…I thought you would remember me…"

"I remember nothing! I only know my name, jackass, so if you know anything, tell me now! Before I kill you painfully!"

He flinched a bit. "You only know your name? Hm…interesting development. So you don't know who I am?"

"No, should I?"

He sighed. "Borim, come out here please."

A Rhyperior walked out, and I was a little surprised at myself that I hadn't noticed it before. I turned to the Bisharp and asked, "Should I be afraid of this? I'm a Water type."

He looked sad for some reason and said, "You don't remember Grigos…how can you not remember?"

"That your name?"

He nodded, and I asked, "Why did you take my friend?"

"To lure you here."

"Then let her go. She probably has no part in this."

"No…she does, trust me."

He turned towards her, and I finally saw the rage in her eyes. He removed her gag, and she screamed, "Kill them, Jed! I want them dead!"

I looked at Grigos. "What did you do?!"

"You should know…you were there."

I backed up a bit. "What?"

Grigos looked at Veric, then at me. "She hasn't told you…fine, she's yours. But when you discover the truth…you'll have to choose."

He went to leave, and I said, "Like hell you're leaving!" I used Dig and went underground, going in the direction that I had seen him. I sensed him and burst through the ground, knocking Grigos off his feet. I grabbed him and threw him against a wall. I pinned him to it and put a saber to his neck. "I want answers now!"

He shrugged. "Not my place to tell. Borim!"

I turned, and I saw the Rhyperior throw a series of rocks at me and Veric. Instantly I leapt in front of her and started slicing the rocks in half with my Shuriken. Man, I loved these things…

The rock flurry stopped, and I saw Borim and Grigos had fled. I quickly untied Veric and asked, "You okay?"

She slapped me, and I muttered, "Yeah, you're fine…"

"What the hell were you thinking?! The outlaw comes first, not your teammate's health!"

"Was that your philosophy with your partner?"

She looked away, but I didn't back down. "Your partner's death is related to this somehow, and I need to know how! What happened?!"

She looked at me with a steel gaze, and I held it with her. We fought wills for a few minutes, then she finally said, "Fine, I'll tell you. Not here, though. When we get back to the Guild, all right? I promise."

I gave her a look, but I nodded. "Fine. Try not to get kidnapped again, okay?"

She chuckled. "I'll do my best."

We left the dungeon using her badge.

I dug into the food with gusto (no, not Dug, dug. There's a difference).

I heard Alicin describe their mission, which was a simple search and rescue. It was successful, although according to her, Gallade went crazy and started attacking the walls for the hell of it. To each their own, I guess…

Brutis said, "Lost item missions are too easy sometimes…"

Marcis said, "Until we find a Pokémon that took one of the items."

Brutis smiled. "Oh yeah. That was fun."

I sighed. I wondered if they were more battle-hungry than me at times.

Sril said, "Farleen, nothing to report."

Farleen, who sat at the head of the table, said, "Couldn't complete it?"

He shook his head and said, "No, not that. We didn't find a boss, but we're following a hunch and checking it out tomorrow." He shot me a glance.

Farleen shrugged. "Very well." She turned to me. "Rapidash is in custody, but Horatio tells me that you had a bit more excitement."

I shrugged. "Leader got kidnapped. I got her back. Simple as that."

She raised an eyebrow. "In Batt Plains?"

"Well, Dig helps."

"You know Dig?"

"Of course. Gotta love TM's, right?"

Veric looked at me. "Y'know, for a guy who knows nothing, you sure know a lot."

I shrugged again. "I'm not sure why."

Veric chuckled. "I think Prolis would like you…"

My eyes flashed white, and a line of memories went across my mind. I cried out in pain, and once it stopped, I turned over my new memories. I gasped and looked Veric. "Prolis…the Probopass who used to be your partner."

She looked shocked. "How did you know that?"

I shook my head and got up quickly. "No…how could I?! No, no, no!"

She got up as well. "Jed, what is it?!"

I looked at her, fear in my eyes. "I…I can't! I know what happened to her!"

"How?!"

"Grigos was right!" I ran out of the room, clutching my head. "I know what happened!"

I ran into Rivak Town, not stopping at anything until I got to a lake. I stopped quickly to gather my thoughts, and I heard from behind me, "Jed…what is it?"

I looked at Veric, then back at the water. "I finally know…I finally know…"


	5. Chapter 5

Veric looked at me with concern. "Know what?"

I looked at her, then back out on the water. "When you said your partner's name, it triggered memories in me. Grigos was right, I was there."

"Took you long enough."

I looked at him. "Not in the mood, Grigos."

Veric looked at him in shock. "How'd you get here so fast?! And quietly, too!"

"I have my ways. Now, Jed…tell Veric. Tell her what you remember."

I stood. "No."

He looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because if I tell it from my point of view, it'll crush her."

He scoffed. "You care about this Eelektross? Tch…you've grown soft."

"What do you mean?"

He gave me a sad look. "Jed…you used to be so much better than this. What happened…" He faded into darkness, and I made no move to go after him. Veric shouted at me, "Why aren't you going after him?! Hell, why am I not going after him?!" She went to pursue him, but I said, "He and Borim killed your partner, and you blame yourself because you thought you should've been more aware."

She stopped and turned to me. "Jed…how do you know that?"

I sighed. "You and Prolis were going through a dungeon, and Prolis was hit by a Dig. You didn't see who had used it, but then Grigos and Borim came out from your surroundings and started to beat the crap out of Borim, even after she had passed out. Grigos using Brick Break and Borim using Hammer Arm. Your partner didn't stand a chance, and after they were done, Grigos looked at you and laughed, saying, 'Your time will come. Prolis was only the first.' Then they fled, and when you tried to pursue them, a Rock Slide formed, blocking you from pursuit."

She looked at me, still in shock. "How…"

I looked at her. "Because I was the digger. And I caused the rock slide so you couldn't follow."

She backed up slightly. "Jed…why?"

"That part's still fuzzy, but I know that at the time, I was very willing to go through with it." I looked away again. "Go ahead and kill me. I deserve no less."

Nothing happened, and I looked at her, and I saw she was silently crying. "Sparky?"

"You helped kill my partner. My friend…she's dead because of you!"

I looked away again. "Yeah…that's right."

She looked at me, anger in her eyes. "Leave. Now."

I walked away, but she stopped me. "No…don't…"

I looked at her, and she was crying again. "I need someone to lean on…"

She put her head on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "I can't. I'm going to turn myself in. I'm sorry…" I left her at the shore, still crying.

**Guild**

"So you're telling me that, with the help of a Bisharp and a Rhyperior, you killed a Guild member?"

I nodded. "That's correct, Farleen. I expect no less than the harshest punishment."

She sighed. "Jed…you don't seem like that bad a Pokémon. Why would you kill Prolis?"

Something sparked. "Wait…say that again! That last part!"

"Uh…kill Prolis?"

Something sparked again, and I said, "Oh, I almost got it! That's not the phrase, though…why would I kill a Probopass named Prolis?"

Bingo! A memory flashed across my brain, and I fell to a knee. "Farleen…have you ever had contact with the Pokémon Exploration Team Federation? Any direct contact?"

She nodded her head. "Occasionally, under extreme circumstances…why?"

"I get the feeling that you will soon…"

Horatio ran in. "Guildmaster! A letter from-"

"The Federation?"

He looked at the letter, then at Farleen in surprise. "Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

She glanced at me. "Lucky guess."

She took the letter and read it over once, twice, thrice. "Jed…read this over. Make sure this isn't just a trick."

I read it over, then handed it back to her. "It's legit."

She sighed. "The last thing we need right now is a visit from a Federation head…"

"Why? What's so bad about them visiting?"

"As a requirement, all guilds must have some sort of security system. Our last one quit, and we haven't found one since…"

"Hm…" Something hit me. "I know a guy. Freelance. You let me go see him, alone, and he will gladly work for the guild. He's got a nice sense of what should be what in the world."

Farleen nodded. "According to the letter, the head will be here in two days. You have tomorrow to find this guy."

I nodded, and Veric walked in. "Guildmaster, don't punish him!"

"Veric-"

She rushed over to us and said, "Look, I might not have known him long, but he's still my friend! Please don't punish him!"

"I wasn't going to."

"You have-really?"

Farleen handed Veric the letter, she read it over, and she handed it back saying, "Seriously?"

Farleen nodded. "Jed says this is legit."

Veric looked at me. "I thought I knew you."

"Veric, I didn't know who I was when you met me. You couldn't have known me."

She gave me a look. "You'd do better alone. Tomorrow, you're off my team."

"Veric-"

"No, stop now. There's no way I can trust you now. New Life is officially solo." She stormed out of the room, and I looked at Farleen. "Well, that happened."

Farleen frowned. "Give her time. If you prove yourself to her again, she might trust you. Might…"

"I'm gonna go get my friend."

"You can wait until tomorrow."

I shook my head. "It'll give me time to think."

I left the room, and Farleen called after me, "Jed, be careful!"

I raised a hand and walked out.

**Rivak Town**

I wandered through the town, thinking about what had happened. The letter had definitely not helped…how could anyone trust me? Hell, how could they ever treat me the same again?

I bumped into something, but I didn't see anything. "Jimsta, you have perfect timing."

A Kecleon appeared. "How so, Jed, my friend?"

"I was just about to head to your dungeon to find you. The guild needs some security, and I figured with your enhanced camouflage abilities, you'd be perfect."

He nodded. "I suppose I do owe you for that one thing…"

"Yeah, you do. Otherwise you'd be very unhappy right now."

He shuddered. "True. Let's head to this guild of yours."

I shook my head. "No, not me. You go on ahead, tell Guildmaster Farleen that you're my friend, there for the security position. I need to be alone for a bit."

"No problem, bud. I'll head on ahead." He walked off, and I sighed. I headed towards the lake and stood on the shore. After a second, I jumped in, deciding to take a few laps.

After about ten minutes or so, I heard, "Jed."

I surfaced from my swim but couldn't see the shore from where I was. "Who's there?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Grigos?"

"No. I can't believe you don't know me!"

"Hang on." I swam to the shore and surfaced. I saw a Sawsbuck, of all things, standing there. "Do I know you?"

"You should. We're good friends."

"Well, one of my 'friends' tried to kill me recently, so…" I kicked the Sawsbuck, then jumped on top of him, putting a water saber to his throat. "Refresh me."

"Whoa, dude! How do you not remember Noscis?!"

My eyes flashed white, and memories went across my brain. I recoiled, falling off of him. He got up and said, "Well, looks like that ability of yours still works."

"You know about my ability?"

"Of course. Although…you never did give that thing a name."

"Noscis…I remember now!" My expression darkened. "You're with Grigos and Borim."

"You were too, remember?"

"Yeah…I'm starting to…but I'm not sure if I want to."

"Those were some of the best times of your life and you know it."

I looked away, knowing he was right. He continued, "You enjoyed it just as much as the others."

I gave him a cold look. "That was before I knew better. What we were actually doing."

"We were doing the right things."

"In the wrong ways."

He got angry. "Just remember that you wanted to be a part of that!"

I stood. "Not anymore, I don't!"

"Well, too bad! In case you don't remember, you can't quit!"

"Watch me!" I stormed away towards the guild, and he shouted, "Yeah, walk away! Just like you did then!"

**Guild**

I walked in, and Team Borealis was waiting for me. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, didn't realize I missed curfew," I said, dripping with sarcasm.

I went to walk past them, but Sril stepped in my way. I went to go around him, but the others blocked me. I looked around warily and asked, "Problem?"

"Yeah, you. You've revealed nothing about yourself-"

"Because I don't remember!"

"You say that, and yet…Farleen showed us the letter."

I sighed. "Not you, too…"

"How can we ever trust you again? How do we know if you ever told the truth?! How?!"

I snapped. "If I knew that, I would tell you! I didn't remember before tonight, okay?!" I brushed past him, and I almost ran into-

"Veric."

She looked at me angrily. "Fine, Jed. If you want to die, so be it." She began to crackle with electricity. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

I looked behind me, but Team Borealis had me blocked off. I turned to Veric, who was still charging, and I shouted, "Your partner was corrupt!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You're a liar!"

She shot a Zap Cannon at me, and I jumped out of the way, parrying Ice Shards with my blades. "Give me a chance to explain!"

She mellowed a little, and the electricity died slightly. "Fine. Explain."

I sighed. "Look, I'm not proud of what I did, but it had to be done. Prolis…she was a huge crime boss. Not the biggest one out there, but definitely up there. Illegal TM trade, Pokémon kidnapping, Pokémon black markets, all sorts of bad stuff."

She still looked at me coldly. "What does that have to do with you killing her?"

"I'm getting there. Over a period of several months, the Federation finally had enough information to confirm Prolis was crooked. They couldn't prosecute, however, because all the evidence was circumstantial and any witnesses were either too scared or dead. That's where we came in…"

"We?"

I sighed again. "I was part of a team with Grigos, Borim, and a Sawsbuck named Noscis. There might be more, but I can't remember…anyways, we were-are-a Black Ops team formed by the Federation. Get the job done, no matter what. We were above the law and had no limits on what we could do."

Her electricity died out completely. "What…how did I not know?"

"Need to know. I hated it, but that was part of the rules. Anyways, we targeted her that day because your team was getting close to an outlaw that would seal her doom. She planned to kill you that day."

She backed up. "No…Prolis wouldn't-"

"No, the alias wouldn't. But…the actual crime boss, Kiranos, would. In a heartbeat."

She fell to her knees, and Sril and the others backed off. It was silent for a few minutes. I looked at all of them in turn and said, "Almost no one knows of this team's existence, which is why there's a Federation head coming tomorrow."

Sril looked at me with confusion. "You mean two days."

"No, I know how the heads work. They come at least a day before they say, to see exactly what each place looks like, without any special get-up."

"So…tomorrow?"

I nodded. "The head who's coming to get me…well, I can only guess…"

The Froslass looked at me. "Who is it?"

I sighed again. "Well, I'd have to say Hytrul."

"Hytrul?!"

I turned to see Horatio. Man, this was a spacious hallway…"Yeah, Hytrul. Why?"

Horatio's eyes widened. "That's our resident Lucario's father!"

"Oh. This could be bad…what's the name of your Lucario?"

Horatio had been leading us towards the Great Room, and I saw a Lucario climb up one of the ladders coming from the ground. He turned to look at us. "My name is Kulon, and my father and I haven't spoken in years. The sooner he leaves-with you-the better."

I took a step towards him, and he growled. "Kulon…your father is a nice Pokémon."

He scoffed. "The hell he is! He treasures his precious Federation over his own son!"

The white glow blinked, and I said, "No he doesn't."

He gave me a look. "How could you possibly say that?"

I sighed. Again. "While our team went under training, one day I saw a picture of him and a Riolu, both looking very happy. I asked him who it was, and he said it was him and his son. He said he had never been happier than with his son, and the only reason he barely saw him anymore was because he was training the team."

Kulon turned away. "I don't believe you."

I gestured around the room. "Your father is proud of you for what you've become. I know this."

Kulon didn't say anything, and he went down his ladder. I looked down it and called, "He'll say the same thing!"

I turned to the others, and Veric said, "So…who exactly did what on this team?"

"Grigos is the leader, Borim is the muscle, I was the brains, and Noscis is the quartermaster. He supplied the team with weapons and supplies for each mission."

Sril looked at me, puzzled. "No offense, but…how are you the brains?"

"You've seen my glow, right? The white glow in my eyes, then I spout information relating to a key phrase you mentioned."

They nodded, and I said, "Well, it's an ability I have. If I want to know the information, and the key phrase is correct, then I reveal information relating to it."

Sril asked, "But, if you want to know it, why couldn't you tell me the boss from Aviary Paradise?"

"You had just discovered it. That means that it is recorded on each of your brains. I pull the information, and it goes into the database that is my brain. It's also tactical, so if I analyze a situation carefully enough, I can predict the outcome of a battle so one side or the other wins. It runs all sorts of scenarios, which drives me kinda nuts…"

"What's it called?"

I paused, trying to think of a good name for my ability. Then it hit me. "The Compilium."

"Why's it called that?"

"Because it compiles all sorts of data to be used later."

They nodded understandingly, and I pointed at the ladder going up. "Where's this go?"

Sril looked up it. "Achievement Room, plus extra beds in case we get full up. Why?"

I looked up. "Man…this is a tall structure…"

Sril nodded. "You have no idea. Fun story: You know that mountain range close by?"

I nodded, and he continued, "Well, legend has it that when the Federation was looking for a base in this area, Regigigas himself towed a mountain away from the range, and his disciples Registeel, Regice, and Regirock carved the base from that one mountain, also taking off some from the top simply because we didn't need that much space."

I looked around. "Fascinating. So…we're inside a mountain right now?"

"Technically, yeah. That's why the walls have that greyish color and looks pockmarked with holes."

"Hm…" I looked at Veric. "I'm gonna give you some space tonight. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I climbed up the ladder before anyone could protest.

I reached the top, and the roof was unusually even, which made sense if the story was true. The lights were dim, and I could see achievements of past Exploration Teams, from all over the world. I looked at one, and it read, 'Saved the world when Temporal Tower was collapsing.' Another read, 'Saved world from meteor.'

I shook my head. "Heroes…" I walked down a hallway branching off from the room, searching for a room. I found one, and I walked into the room, which looked…well, cozy.

"Jed."

I turned. "Grigos."

He smirked. "You told them."

I nodded. "Figured you would know that. You and I were the best at stealth, thanks to the Dark type."

"You know that's not why I'm here."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. You're here to get me back on the team. Which I won't."

He shrugged. "You can't quit. Even when you quit, the training doesn't leave you. You remember forever."

"Wait…say that again!"

"Uh…you remember the training and missions forever?"

I snapped my fingers. "That's it! That's why my memory went to hell! I wanted to forget all of this!" I paled. "It still came back, though…"

"Well, even if you do get a memory wipe, it's only temporary at best. Even Uxie herself-"

"Uxie's memory wipe would be permanent and you know that."

"You sure?"

I was silent for a second. "Get out, Grigos. Now."

He shrugged again. "Fine. If that's what you want." He dissipated, and Horatio walked in. "Were you talking with someone?"

I sighed. "Just my ghosts. What's up?"

"A reminder from Farleen about tomorrow."

"Right. I should get some sleep. Thanks."

"You screwed up, you jackass."

I gave him a look. "Scuse me?"

He ruffled his feathers. "You and Veric. She doesn't trust you anymore."

I looked away. "I know."

"Rebuild that trust. Quickly."

"Why should I?"

He huffed. "Because otherwise her hatred of outlaws will consume her, and she'll start killing."

I looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?"

He sighed. "Ask Veric. She knows perfectly well what she did. It was after Prolis, but before you." He walked out without another word.

I sighed and laid down on the bed. Before I went off to sleep, though, I got back up and set a few traps around the door, just in case Boheim got any ideas. I climbed into bed and fell asleep, wondering about tomorrow and hoping for the best. One would think Dark types aren't this optimistic…


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to swearing and cursing. I sat up, and sure enough, Bo was rolling around the room, trying to roll off the pain. "Dammit, Jed!"

I chuckled and picked up the Shuriken I had left in his way. "Mornin, Bo. How you doing?"

He glared at me. "You're a jackass."

I shrugged. "Guilty as charged. I better get down there before Hytrul gets here."

"Already is."

"What?!"

He gave me a look. "I was trying to tell you, but your traps got in the way!"

"Crap! Thanks, Bo!" I ran out of the room and jumped down to the Great Room, not even bothering with the ladder. I looked around, and I saw Sril standing in front of the Guildmaster's room. He saw me and got out of the way, and I took a deep breath and walked in, keeping my face neutral.

There were four Pokémon in there already: Farleen, Horatio, Veric, and a Riolu. I bowed to the Riolu. "Hytrul."

He nodded at me. "Jed. Good to see you're not dead…" He turned to Farleen and said, "Now that he's here, I can take him back to the team."

Farleen sighed, looking rather tried. "I've said this before, Jed has said numerous times that he doesn't want to join your team."

"That is utter Tauros crap. Jed enjoys his time with Team Breakdown very much."

I cleared my throat. "I used to. Now…not so much."

Hytrul turned to me, shocked. "Jed…you love the team. You love doing all the missions and sharing your knowledge."

"Not anymore. Master Hytrul of the Exploration Team Federation, I officially resign from Team Breakdown and immediately request transfer to Team New Life."

He still gave me that shocked look, and once he broke that trance, he immediately said, "Denied."

"I appeal again."

"Denied."

"Master Hytrul, do you wish for me to bring Grand Master Juklom into this?"

He shuddered. "No…no need for that…fine, if you're serious about quitting, then I grant your request of transfer. Effective immediately you are part of Team New Life."

Veric nearly blew a gasket. "Excuse me?! You want to put an ex-Black Ops member onto my team and expect me to trust him?! Hell no!"

Hytrul turned to her slowly. "Veric, is it? You will accept this new member, and one way or another, you two will learn to work together. That is not a request. Do I make myself clear?"

He said it in such a forceful tone that Veric looked down and muttered, "Yes, sir…"

He looked at me. "You've thrown away such a good thing…" He started to walk out, and I said, "Your son is here."

He paused. "Kulon?"

"Yes, sir. He resents you for the lack of time you two spent together."

He sighed. "Where is he?"

"Right here."

Hytrul looked down the hall, and Kulon was standing there. Hytrul approached him and said, "Kulon…you've gotten so big…"

Kulon turned away. "Not that you would know. You were never around. Do you even care about me and Mom anymore?"

Hytrul looked hurt by this, and Kulon continued. "Do you even realize the effects of you never being around? Mom…" Kulon started to tear up. "Mom thought you were never coming back. She tried to stay positive for my sake, but I saw right through that." He turned back to Hytrul. "Do you realize that I had to grow up without a father?! Do you know how long it took me to join Mom in believing you were never coming back?!" He started to cry. "You're my father! And all you care about is your Federation!"

Hytrul sighed. "You're right…I have no right to defend myself. I abandoned you two for the Federation, and…I'm a horrible father and husband for doing that. I know you can't possibly forgive me, but-"

Kulon hugged him suddenly, and Hytrul stopped. I heard Kulon whisper, "Dad…I missed you…Mom has, too…will you come back?"

Hytrul was still for a moment, then he hugged back and said, "If it helps at all…yes. I will come back home to you and your mother."

I smiled, and I turned to the others and I said, "I get the feeling Hytrul's about to take some time off…"

They all chuckled, and Hytrul left with Kulon, who was going to show him where they were living. I sighed happily and said, "Well, all's right with the world."

Spoke too soon. Veric snapped from behind me, "What the hell were you thinking?!" I turned to her, and she exclaimed, "I can't trust you! You used to be Black Ops!"

"Key word used. I'm putting that behind me because, unlike the others, I grew a set of morals."

She fumed, and Farleen said, "Well…Veric, there's an outlaw in a nearby dungeon if you wanna-"

"Yes. Where?"

"Uh…" She looked at her memo. "A place called Boreal Peak."

My eyes glowed. "Boreal Peak. Primarily Ice, secondarily Water. Twelve floors, boss…Articuno!" The light faded, and I said, "Are you nuts?!"

Veric gave me a look. "Too much for you to handle?"

"Tch. No. But I do need to see Melchra, then…she has something for me."

Veric sighed. "Fine. You get this thing from Melchra, then we go."

**Rivak Town**

I walked through the town, taking in the shops on either side, and I saw Melchra's. "Hey, Melchra! Is my item in?"

She nodded and pulled out a TM. "This was hard for me to get, you realize. Gonna cost extra."

"How much?"

"10,000 Poke."

I gulped. "One sec." I went to the bank, made a withdrawal, and plopped it all onto the counter. "There you go. 10,100 Poke. Keep the change."

She looked at the money, then at me, eyes wide. "How?"

"I have my ways."

She handed me the TM without another word, I activated it, and soon Dig was replaced by Power-Up Punch. I sighed, realizing I didn't know anyone who could use Recycle, so I went to store it.

I got back to Veric, and she asked, "Done yet?"

I nodded. "Who's the outlaw?"

"Reports say that it's a Machamp."

I shuddered. "Fighting type. I gotta be careful. What's his crime?"

"Using illegal vitamins and fighting."

"Vitamins?"

"Yeah, you know Protein, Carbos, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, but that stuff's legal."

"Yeah. Not these versions, though. These are made with a supremely high dose, giving the user more of that particular stat. If too many are consumed…'min rage."

I groaned. "Great…what floor?"

"Floor Seven, according to the report."

I looked to the north. "All right. Let's go."

She walked in front of me, and after about thirty minutes, I saw a wall shrink behind me. "Time to rock."


	8. Chapter 8

**Boreal Peak, Floor One**

I looked around at the light-blue walls of ice and the occasional small lakes. "Hey, Veric? Does it ever seem to you that dungeons have some sense of consciousness?"

She gave me a look, then handed me an Orb. "I swear to Arceus, if you so much as look at me wrong, I will smash that Escape Orb and send you hurtling out of this dungeon. As your leader, I order you to hold onto that Orb for the remainder of the mission."

I gulped. "What if a wild Pokémon smashes it?"

She shrugged. "Then you're screwed."

"But…won't you get kicked out, too?"

She shook her head. "This team only needs its leader for a dungeon. That's me, so you're expendable. Don't forget that." She walked away without another word. I shuddered. She was scary when trust broke…

I followed her down the corridor, and she didn't speak at all. I tried to get her to talk. "Hey, Veric?"

"What."

"Um…why exactly don't you trust me?"

She kept walking silently, and I thought I was just ignoring me until she said, "You're ex-Black Ops. You lied for a living. How can I trust you? Ever again?"

I was silent for a minute. Then I spoke, choosing my words carefully. "Veric…when you met me, I honestly remembered nothing. You think I could fake that?"

"Yes."

"Oh." We were silent for a little longer, and we got to the room with the stairs. I hadn't noticed much as we walked…

I stood in front of the stairs. "Unload. Tell me in as much detail as possible."

She sighed angrily. "We don't have time for this! We got a long way to go!" She tried to shove me out of the way, but I grabbed her arm. "Veric, tell me now. Please…"

She looked at me, then sighed. "Fine." I let go of her arm, and she began. "When I met you that day on the mountain…I didn't know what to think of you. I thought you were just another Pokémon KO'd in a dungeon. But then…we went into dungeons. Fought outlaws. And I saw that you actually knew a few things." She looked away. "Then the letter…for all I knew, you were using your training to get into my head for some reason."

I took her hand gently. "No, they never taught me psychological manipulation."

She looked at me. "I can't trust you. I just…can't." She removed my hand and went up the stairs, me following closely.

**Boreal Peak, Floor Two**

We surfaced, and I saw a Snover in front of us. Veric quickly shot it with a Flamethower, and the heat nicely counteracted the cold air of the dungeon. She started to walk, and I followed, trying not to slip too much. As we went through the floor-silently-I wondered if Veric was ever gonna speak to me again. The bad thing was…she had a good point. As ex-Black Ops, I had gotten thorough training in not giving my team up. Save the team at the cost of your own life…that was a basic understanding. Another one was save yourself, because no one's coming for you. Stuff like that makes people distant…

I looked at Veric. That was one of the reasons I had quit. I had grown a sense of morals and actually wanted to be close to Pokémon. Veric…I don't know what it was, but it was nicer than usual to be around her. She made days…better, I guess. I dunno…

We got to the stairs and headed up, me still musing.

**Boreal Peak, Floor Five**

This mission was pretty routine in the sense that we just headed through the floors towards our quarry. Floors three and four hadn't been much trouble. Whenever we saw a Pokémon, Veric would shoot it with a Flamethrower, and most of the time that was enough to KO it. I absently drifted a hand across the ice walls, thinking about my past. Or, at least, what I remembered. I knew there was more-I could feel stuff missing-but I didn't know how to find it. I sighed, and Veric asked, "What."

I looked at her. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Think quieter. I'm trying to focus here."

"We still have two floors to go. It's the next floor we should focus on."

"Jed, in this game, you can't afford to lose focus."

"Veric, you know perfectly well that I know that."

Silence. Crap, that was the wrong thing to say…"Jed."

"Yeah, Veric?"

"Why did you insist to Hytrul on staying with me?"

"Horatio."

She swore. "That damn bird! Needs to learn when to keep his beak shut…"

"He mentioned something about you killing."

She stopped, and I almost ran into her. She turned to look at me, slight fear in her eyes. "What did he tell you?" She spoke quietly, which scared me a little.

"Nothing! Just that it was between Prolis and me…"

She took a breath. "Jed, if you ever earn my trust again, I might tell you." She turned to continue forward, and I sensed something. "Duck!"

She hit the deck, and I flung some Water Shuriken past her at the Weavile that had appeared. I charged at the Weavile, not giving it time to react, and hit it with a Power-Up Punch. It went down, and I felt myself get a little stronger. I turned to Veric. "Fine, I want to earn your trust. Tell me how."

She got up and came over to me. "Quite frankly, you can't. You were Black Ops, and there's no way for me to trust you again."

I pondered how to help her be convinced, and it came to me. "What if I teach you?"

She gave me an odd look. "What do you mean?"

"What if I taught you my training so you could know when I'm lying?"

She pondered that and said, "How long will it take?"

"Well, the lying specific part I can tell you right now."

"Do it."

I shrugged. "Fine. You're relatively familiar with my tone of voice, right?"

She shrugged. "I know it."

"If you hear my voice's tone reach a slightly higher tone, I'm lying."

She gave me an incredulous look. "Tauros shit."

"I can prove it. Listen to these following statements. My power is called the Compilium. Grigos killed your partner out of vengeance."

Her eyes widened slightly. "I heard it…the second one. Your tone…I really gotta pay attention."

I smiled. "Does that reaffirm our trust?"

"Not yet." I pouted. "But now I know when you're lying."

I sighed a little. "Well, whatever helps."

She smirked. "That means you gotta be careful." We entered a room with the stairs, and we went up them.

**Boreal Peak, Floor Six**

Veric went to venture, but I stopped her. "I picked this up on the way." I showed her a Stairs Orb. She gave me a look. "You were gonna show me this when?"

"Well, now. I figured you'd want to get to the Machamp quickly."

She nodded. "Good point." Between the two of us, we broke the Orb, and we teleported next to the stairs. We looked at them and nodded at each other, then we went up, ready to face the Machamp.

**Boreal Peak, Floor Seven**

We arrived, and the Machamp had his back to us. I gestured for Veric to be quiet, and I began to sneak up on the Machamp, thinking that I could get an Aerial Ace in and wind him down quickly.

I got to behind him, and I heard him muttering to himself, "Man, this was bad…first that Exploration Team, now this bird!"

I froze, and he continued muttering. "Blasted Articuno…I thought that thing was gone!"

I hit him with an Aerial Ace and pinned him to the wall. "Talk about that Articuno. Now."

He looked panicked. "Who the hell are you?!"

Veric shouted from behind me, "We're Team New Life, here to take you down!"

The Machamp swore. "You're the team?! I got sloppy…"

I slapped him. "Articuno."

He looked panicked even more. "Floor Five, I ran into it. It started attacking me, and it was all I could do to not die!"

"Did it say anything?"

"Just once, but it was weird, like it was in some kind of trance. He said, 'The legendaries must awaken, or the world shall sleep. They must be revived by the checkered frog.'

"Are you absolutely sure?!"

"Yes! Absolutely! Now, I'll go peacefully. I don't want to run into that Articuno again…"

SKREEEE!

My head turned sharply, and I saw Articuno appear in a whirlwind of ice. I threw the Machamp to Veric and shouted to her, "Get out! I'll handle the Articuno!"

"But we won't have to deal with it!"

"I need to talk to it!"

She gave me a look, but she held up the badge, and she and the Machamp teleported out. I turned to face the Articuno. "What is wrong…"

Its eyes were glazed over, and it said, "The checkered frog must revive the legendaries…"

"But you're legendary. Must you be revived?"

"Yes…"

That confused me. The Articuno was obviously flying and talking, so-

"Doubles."

I gave him an odd look. "Why can't you give me a straight answer?!"

"To the top with ye, to save my soul."

I started backing up slowly, then ran out of the room, determined to get to the top of the dungeon and discover the answer to this mystery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Boreal Peak, Floor Ten**

With my focus on the legendary at the top, the last few floors had passed in a blur. I rushed through the floor, searching for the stairs, my mind whirling with the Articuno's riddle. Checkered frog…as far as I knew, no Pokémon had a checkered pattern on it, much less a frog. Then it hit me. Checkered had two meanings: The pattern, and a to-and-fro past. In other words…a past crisscrossed with good and bad. Checkered frog…I could be wrong, but that could very well mean me!

I threw a Shuriken at anything that moved. I didn't stick around to KO them, and any Pokémon in front of me, I simply leaped over, hitting it with an Aerial Ace to weaken it. I had bigger things to focus on.

**Boreal Peak, Floor Eleven**

As I continued rushing, I slipped a little on the floor. I skated as far as I could, right up to a Mamoswine. I swore and hit it with my water sabers, but it didn't go down. I hit it with a Power-Up Punch and a few Water Shuriken, and it went down. I climbed over it and continued running. A part of me wondered how I managed to do that so easily, but the rest of me didn't give a shit. I found the room with the stairs and stopped running. I took a deep breath and approached the stairs, climbing up to behold who knows what.

**Boreal Peak, Top**

I looked around the spacious room. All the walls were ice, and there was a hole in the ceiling large enough for most Flying Pokémon. I laid my eyes on a resting Articuno on the far side, and I cautiously approached it. I got right next to it, and I could see it was asleep, very deeply. I sighed, wondering what the hell to do now that I was in front of it. How the hell do you awaken a legendary Pokémon?

My eyes glowed white, and I raised my arms and chanted, "Awaken, o ice bird. May you present to the skies your presence and grace the north with your Icy Winds. Awaken, Lord Articuno!"

An Icy Wind whipped through the room, and as I kept looking at Articuno, he became surrounded with a light-blue glow. He started to move, and I quickly backed up. His eyes shot open, and with a loud cry, he began to circle the room and landed in front of me. I looked him over and fell to a knee, for some reason.

He chuckled and said, "Rise, Jed." I did so, and he said, "What brought you here?"

"Uh…I was hoping you could tell me. I felt this…urge to come to you. And how do you know me?"

"I know of you. I cannot say more than that, merely because I don't know. And why you are here…isn't it obvious?"

I gave him a look. "To wake you up from a nap?"

He sighed. "Jed, this was not natural. Some great force sent all the legendary Pokémon into a great slumber, with us unable to waken from it."

I stumbled over something he said. "What about Meloetta? I saw one in town, perfectly fine."

Articuno pondered this. "I know not why Meloetta would be awake…but I know one thing: You must revive the legendaries."

I held up my hands in a T formation. "Time out. What are you talking about?"

"Only you know the way to awaken us. You don't know the direct chants, but they are in there." He gently touched one of his feathers to my forehead. "Your skill has gathered all information on legendaries…even these chants. These chants were not written down, ergo you are the only one to do this task."

"But…why would the legendaries pick a checkered frog to free them?"

Articuno shrugged. "I know not how Arceus works, but he does work in mysterious ways. Your power is the only thing able to awaken us. I don't know when the great evil will move again, but I suggest you move quickly."

"One more question. How do I figure out the chants?"

He looked at me. "Merely think about waking the legendary you intend to wake. The catch…you must be within earshot."

"What was that guardian, though?"

He gave me a confused look. "What guardian?"

"It was you, but like in a trance."

His eyes widened. "That is the evil! You must flee!"

Another Articuno burst through the floor, and I saw its glazed eyes. I turned to Articuno, who shot a blast of ice at me, shattering my Escape Orb. "No, Articuno!"

The last thing I saw before being enveloped in blue light was the two Articunos clashing.

**Rivak Town**

I materialized in the middle of town, in the patch of dirt and trees they called the square. Immediately I rushed to Melchra's shop. "Melchra, where's Veric?"

She gave me a confused look. "Jed? I thought you were with her."

"No, had something to take care of."

She shrugged. "Well, she should be back at the Guild. She said she had an outlaw to turn over to the authorities. Why?"

I thought about awakening Meloetta, and my eyes glowed white. Raising my arms, I chanted, "Awaken, o song singer. Grace the land with your melodies and fill the air with your Relic Song. Awaken, Lady Meloetta!"

A pink-white glow surrounded her, and she changed Formes. She now was wearing some sort of tutu, and her hair had turned orange and been done in a bun. She did a quick pirouette and looked at me. "I feel great! Like something just…went away. What did you do?"

I shrugged. "Hell if I know." I ran off before she could talk more.

**Guild**

I ran into the guild and almost ran into Sril. "Sril! Where's Veric?"

"Her room. Hey, did something happen on your mission? I feel more powerful than usual, and Veric's been in her room since she got back half an hour ago. I'm getting worried…"

"Thanks!" I ran off before I explained.

I got to Veric's room, but instead of barging in, I knocked. She said, "Come in."

I opened the door, and she was looking out the window. She looked my way and her face didn't change. "What do you want?"

I told her what had happened with Articuno and Meloetta, and her eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah, I promise you! Apparently I'm supposed to save the legendaries…"

"Not alone, you're not. Not without your leader."

I frowned. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

She grimaced. "Ugh…that's kinda complicated." She turned back towards the window. "On the one hand, I wanna trust you and become friends again so we can kick ass. On the other…I'm afraid of something happening. You get killed, or you betray me, or…"

She trailed off, and I went over to her and gently took her hand. "You know when I'm lying. Trust me. Please. I can't do this alone."

She looked at me, then back out the window. She sighed and said, "You're right. You can't do this alone. And what kind of friend would I be if I left you all alone?"

"Yes! Thank you!" I kissed her cheek, and then I realized what I had just done. I backed up quickly and looked away, blushing slightly. Shit...

I heard her chuckle. "Relax, Jed. I'm not gonna kill you."

I turned towards her, and I saw she was blushing a bit as well. She began to walk towards me, and she whispered in my ear, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that…" She walked out of the room.

I stood for a moment, shocked. Then a grin went across my face. I punched the air and followed her out, excited at this new development.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews!**

**-Wedrestamos**


	10. Chapter 10

As I followed Veric down the hallway, I wondered about the legendaries. As far as I knew, I didn't have any connection with any of them personally, so there was no good reason for me to be the one to help them. Of course, I couldn't be conclusive about anything since I had a ton of memories missing…I ran into something. "Sorry."

"Jed."

I looked up. "Grigos! Why are you here?"

Veric turned back and saw Grigos. "You!"

He turned to her. "You still holding a grudge?"

"Nope, just not trusting you. Ever. What are you doing here?"

He turned back to me. "To talk to Jed. Apparently he ran into a legendary."

I decided to play it safe, smart-ass style. "Yeah, a Meloetta down in the square. Nice Pokémon."

He gave me a look. "I meant the Articuno."

"Really. What makes you say that?"

"We got intel that you encountered it. Couldn't get much more than that…"

I smirked. "Having me for the brains helped. You just can't get anyone good, can you?"

He shot me a glare. "You didn't make it easy."

"Nope. So why are you here?"

"Because no one's seen a legendary in centuries and it gets interesting when a Greninja encounters one."

I shrugged. "What can I say? Right place, right time."

His eyes narrowed. "Sure…we're gonna keep a close eye on you, Jed. Make no mistake." He faded into darkness, and Veric asked, "What was that all about?"

I started to laugh. "Oh man, that was fun!"

Veric looked at me like I was crazy. Which I suppose was true, in a sense. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's pissed because I've just done something he's been trying to do for years! He thought that the legendaries were in trouble and wanted to go save them, but the higher-ups denied him because they thought it was a pointless cause."

"But…that means the legendaries are in trouble. And he'll be sent to save them."

I shrugged. "Not a lot he can do. I'm the only one that knows the Awakening Chants."

"What?"

"The chants that wake up the legendaries. Thanks to the Compilium, I'm the only one that knows them. He can't do jack-crap."

She cracked a smile. "Okay, that's funny. So what should we do, then?"

"Well, that's the hard part. We keep going on like normal."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because no one knows for sure where the legendaries sleep. Except me."

She nodded. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. Just keep going on as normal?"

I nodded. "I hate it too, but we have to."

"Fine. Let's see if we have any jobs."

She walked towards Farleen's room, and I followed her in. She asked, "Horatio, where's Farleen?"

He turned towards us. "Oh, hey Veric. Farleen…she left for some reason. She never said where she was headed."

I swore softly. "How do we find her?"

Horatio shrugged. "You don't. She likes to stay hidden. Farleen's kinda secretive sometimes…"

I thought about Farleen, hoping the Compilium could help. It gave me her basic information, and also her current location. Nice! I read the name, and-

"Oh, shit! She's in trouble!"

Veric looked at me. "What makes you say that?"

"She's in Secret Haven!"

"So?"

"So Secret Haven is a Fairy-type dungeon!" My glow flashed. "Oh, damn! It's also the location of Xerneas!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! And if it has a guardian, too…Farleen could die!"

Veric and I rushed out, intent on saving our Guildmaster.

**Secret Haven, Floor One**

I looked around the large meadow-like dungeon. It was fragrant, and some sort of soothing pink wind blew through the area. "Veric, please tell me you know a Poison or Steel move."

She shook her head. "Nope. Flamethrower, Zap Cannon, Rain Dance, and Brick Break. That's it."

I sighed. "Well, I got nothing. Aerial Ace, Water Shuriken, Night Slash, and Power-Up Punch."

"Water Shuriken's actually a move?"

"As close to instinct as it is, yeah. Kinda sucks…" I threw one at a Floette that appeared, and it went down. Veric looked at it and said, "Nice shot."

"I know. It's one of my standbys…" I shook my head. "We need to focus on finding Farleen."

"Help!"

We looked at each other, then we ran towards the voice.

We ran into a spacious room, and I saw Farleen fighting a Pokémon I didn't recognize at first. Then I recognized the antlers. "Xerneas!"

It turned towards me, and I saw the glaze. "No…the evil…" I pulled my water sabers and charged at it. I slashed it, and Farleen shouted, "What are you doing?! This is a legendary!"

"I'll explain later, just take it down!" I threw Water Shuriken at it, and it recoiled slightly. Farleen shot a Sludge Wave at it, and when Veric combined her Zap Cannon with it, it grew even more and hit Xerneas dead on. It flew backwards into a wall, my eyes glowed, and I shouted, "Begone, impersonator of life! The true Geomancy shall return!" It dissipated, and Farleen said, "Talk. Now."

I explained to her the situation, and she said, "Huh…I just came here on instinct. Good thing you came…"

I nodded. "We're not done yet, though. We have to get to the top and awaken Xerneas."

"Fifteen floors. Should be easy."

"You say that. Yet…that doppelganger could return…we must hurry!" The three of us hurried up the stairs, headed straight for Xerneas on the top.

**I know it's short, sorry. Don't worry, tomorrow's will be longer, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Secret Haven, Floor Twelve**

Holy shit, Farleen was powerful.

She had taken the lead, and whenever we encountered an enemy, all she had to do was hit it with a Sludge Wave, and it went down. We ran into a few Klefkis, but Veric's Flamethrower took care of them. Between the two of them, we got really far really fast.

Farleen stopped suddenly, and we almost ran into her. She asked, "You feel that?"

I didn't know what she was talking about at first, but then…"Yeah. Big presence. One floor up."

She turned to me. "You got anything?"

I shook my head. "Compilium only works with key phrases."

"Damn. I guess we're going in blind, then…"

"Yeah. Veric, you first. If it's not a type weak against Fire, use Rain Dance."

"Why?"

"Because between your Zap Cannon and my Water moves, we should stand a good chance."

She nodded and went up the stairs, us following her.

**Secret Haven, Floor Thirteen**

I looked around the room, and I took in the rain…but no Veric. "Veric!"

"Jed."

I turned and swore. "Grigos! What are you doing here?!"

He stepped forward, and I saw that he was alone. "Here to awaken Xerneas before you."

"I'm the only one that can awaken them! Only I know the chants."

He shrugged. "I figured as much, which is why I extend my request that you join Team Breakdown again."

"You know my answer."

"Let me rephrase this." He gestured, and Borim walked in, holding Veric tightly. Noscis followed, and I could see Veric squirming madly trying to get out. "Let me go, you psychos!"

Grigos glanced at Veric, then looked back at me. "You will join us, one way or another. Either you do it voluntarily, or we force you after we kill her."

I felt anger rising. This was low, even for Grigos. "How far are you willing to go to awaken the legendaries?!"

"As far as necessary. I will awaken them and be hailed as a savior."

My eyes widened. "A savior…you're insane!"

He smirked. "You're just now realizing this…wow."

I looked at Borim and Noscis and asked, "And you're just going along with this?"

Borim nodded, and Noscis said, "He's our leader, and quite frankly, we'd like some glory, too."

I sighed. "Then you leave me no choice. Now!"

Farleen jumped out from behind me and shot a Sludge Wave at Noscis. He dodged, but she shot another one and grazed him. He fell, poisoned. Borim and Grigos looked at him, and I charged at Borim. I slashed the Rhyperior with a water saber and hit it with a Power-Up Punch, and it let go of Veric. She ran over to Farleen, and I did as well. "Sorry, Borim…"

The Rhyperior dusted itself off. "It's fine," she said softly.

My eyes widened slightly. "You never talk. Wow, this is a monumental day…"

"I can, I just don't. Anyways…"

I turned towards Grigos. "I am never joining Team Breakdown again. Nothing personal, I just happened to grow a conscious."

Grigos scowled at me. "One day…one day!" He and the others broke an Escape Orb and fled the dungeon. I sighed and said, "Sorry, guys…didn't mean to drag you into this…"

Veric said, "You kidding? If it means pissing off Grigos, I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

I turned to her and smiled. "Awesome." I turned to Farleen. "Now what?"

She shrugged. "Your team, your lead."

"I quit Breakdown."

"Which means you know the most about them. You take point."

I nodded. "All right. Let's go." I ran forward, and Farleen said, "Jed?"

I turned to her, and she jerked a thumb behind her at a staircase. I sighed through my nose and went up the stairs without a word except for "Not one word."

**Secret Haven, Floor Fifteen**

Fourteen was no problem. I looked around the spacious room we were now in, taking in the flowers all on the ground. My eyes stopped on a huge tree with pink leaves in the center, and I walked towards it. In front of the tree was a deer-like Pokémon sleeping, the legendary Xerneas. I thought about waking it, and my eyes glowed white as I began to chant, "O life deer, bring life back to the barren earth with your great and wonderful Geomancy. Awaken, Lady Xerneas!"

She was surrounded by a pink glowed, and when it died, she was standing, her antlers glowing multicolored. I fell to a knee, and she said, "Rise, noble Jed."

I did so, and she said, "Thank you. But…you do realize that there are over fifty legendaries."

I nodded, and she said, "Do you plan to save them all?"

"Yeah, that's kinda the plan."

She nodded and said, "I may be able to help. There are certain dungeons out there that have…branches."

"What do you mean?"

"If you do certain actions within certain dungeons, you will be whisked somewhere else, a dungeon that is merely a pure type dungeon."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that legendaries with primary types that match that type will appear there, which significantly cuts your work."

I grinned. "Thank you. Which dungeons?"

"Hell if I know."

I sighed, and she said, "Your Compilium may aid you somewhat, but I cannot be sure."

A Xerneas burst through the floor, and our Xerneas said, "You must flee!"

I turned to Veric. "Flash the badge!"

She did so, and she, Farleen and I were teleported out of the dungeon.

**Guild**

We were currently in the Guildmaster's room, trying to figure out what to do next. Well, everyone, actually. Farleen had called the whole Guild together to try and brainstorm. I tried to use my Compilium, but without knowing the key phrase, I was pretty much useless.

Farleen snapped me out of my thoughts. "Jed, what do you think we should do?"

I looked at her. "You're asking me?"

"Well, considering this is _your _quest, yeah."

Fair point. "The Compilium could help, but only if we knew any key phrases."

Horatio asked, "How could we figure out these phrases?"

I shrugged. "Guess and check. It sparks if we get close, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Sril gave me a look. "You say that. And yet…"

I looked at him. "Hey, I don't need criticism. I'm trying to help."

"Hey, you could've helped with Aviary Paradise, but no. You gave me bad info!"

I gave him a shocked look. "The Compilium never lies!"

He gave me an incredulous look. "Really. I went back to the dungeon the next day, but my team encountered no boss. Nothing there!"

"You sure? The Compilium said there was a boss there…"

"Well, it was wrong."

Something clicked. "No, it wasn't! That's one of the dungeons!"

Alicin looked at me like I was crazy with hope in her eyes. "The hell you talking about?"

"Aviary Paradise! It must be one of the branch dungeons, and it said there was a boss because the pure-type dungeon must have a boss!"

The others looked at each other, then back at me, and I continued. "We should go there!"

Veric, of course, shot me down. "The only primary Flying legendary would be Tornadus."

My glow flashed, and I said in a trance, "Tornadus, located in Altra Plinth. Chant: O sky wanderer, walk amongst the winds once more and whip up your legendary Hurricanes. Awaken, Lord Tornadus!"

The glow faded, and Sril was writing something. "Legendary…hurricanes…great, now we have Tornadus's chant!"

I nodded. "Sril, take Team Borealis. Also, if you encounter a Tornadus before the top, KO it. It's not real."

He nodded, and I said, "What type should we free first, do you think?"

Veric said, "I suggest Fire. It's only four, but it'll help."

I nodded. "We'll take that. Everyone else, explore other dungeons and see if you can find a way to tell which ones are branch. We'll depart in the morning. Break!"

They left, leaving me and Veric alone together. I turned to her. "Your Rain Dance'll help. It should help a lot-"

She kissed my cheek, and I promptly shut up. We both blushed, and she said softly, "I wonder what the general consensus on inter-species relationships is…" She walked out without another word.

Well, she's not subtle, I'll give her that, but it was sure as hell fun.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to an explosion. Shit…

I jumped up and very nearly threw about ten Shuriken at Boheim, who laughed. "Gotcha, bitch!"

I lowered the Shuriken. "You huge jackass."

He tried to shrug best he could, and he said, "Had to get you back."

"True…anyways, do you have anything to tell me?"

He shook his head, which was pretty much his whole self. "Just that Veric's waiting for you in the Great Room."

"Thanks." He rolled out, and I rubbed my temples. It had been nice not waking up to an explosion…

I went down to the large stone room, and sure enough, Veric was waiting for me. I said, "Hey, so it turns out that most Pokémon don't care if different species date."

She blushed a little, and I said, "So it hit me. If I can figure out a branch dungeon for a type you're strong against, we could temporarily split up and get more done. I'll teach you the chant."

She nodded and said, "I think Steel."

"Why not Water?"

"Because Rain Dance will help and hinder that particular type, and Flamethrower'll go a long way."

I nodded, and something occurred to me. "Dialga'll be one of them…be careful. If you run into a Dialga clone, run. Do not confront it."

She nodded and said, "I know a few Steel dungeons around-"

"Jed, come in!"

I picked up a radio Farleen had given me and said, "Yeah, it's Jed."

"It's Borealis, reporting from Altra Plinth. We've found a strange mark…circular, with about eighteen smaller circles overlapping each other in various ways."

"It's Brutis. We're in Pleasant Meadow, and we've found a similar mark."

Now that I thought about it, I had seen that mark in Boreal Peak, but I hadn't given it much thought. "Try touching it."

Silence. Then…"Borealis again. It's glowing…and there's a Tornadus here!"

Uh-oh. "Look at its eyes!"

"Uh…kinda glazed…"

"KO it! Fast! Then get to the top as fast as you can. The evil knows that you're there now, and it will stop at nothing to kill you. Quickly!"

"Got it. Borealis out!"

"It's Brutis. We've teleported somewhere…all I can see is green light and a few Pokémon."

"Check them. If their eyes are glazed, they're fake."

Silence. "Their eyes aren't glazed. They're asleep."

"Who you got?"

"Virizion and Shaymin."

"Go to Virizion." I focused on awakening Virizion, my eyes glowed, and I chanted, "O forest deer, awaken and cross your Sacred Sword with your fellow SwordsPokemon. Awaken, Lady Virizion!"

Brutis said, "She's enveloped in a glow…the glow's gone…she's awake! Should I kneel or something?"

"No, just go over to Shaymin." I focused on awakening Shaymin, my eyes, glowed, and I chanted, "O forest flyer, may the Gracidea meet you once again, and may you rain Seed Flares upon your enemies. Awaken, Lady Shaymin!"

Brutis said, "Same thing…she's awake!"

"Good. Tell them about me, then get back to the guild for your next assignment." I turned the radio off, and Veric said, "Wow, you're taking charge pretty well."

I shrugged. "I'm just trying my best. Those dungeons…they were the resting location of one of the legendaries of that type, so if you pick one, it'll work. I suggest Steel Crevice, location of Registeel. No particular reason, just…you know the drill…" I turned away, and Veric asked, "You okay, Jed?"

I nodded, and she said, "You're silent. That's not quite like you."

I sighed and said, "Well…I'm worried. Dialga's one of those Pokémon, and I'm afraid…I'm afraid that you won't come back."

I looked at her, and I saw she was smiling. "I'll be fine. You'll see me again."

"Sparky…it's a Dialga! Dragon is naturally resistant of Fire, and-"

She kissed me, and I promptly shut up. She broke it, and I said, "How long were you waiting for that?"

"Well, you saved me from Team Breakdown twice. That kinda helped."

I smiled. "Go get 'em, Sparky."

She nodded and walked out, and someone from behind me said, "Bout time."

I turned. "Oh…Horatio, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, lover boy."

I walked out as he cackled mischievously.

**Lava Central, Floor One**

I looked around this volcanic dungeon, alleged resting place of Heatran. The first Pokémon to discover this apparently had some sense of sarcasm when he was done…I shook my head and moved on.

I combed the walls, searching for the symbol that Sril had found, when I heard a cry from behind me. A cry of utter rage. I turned and saw a Heatran, its eyes glazed over. I pulled my water sabers and threw some Water Shuriken to weaken it. They steamed on impact, and I slashed it several times with my water sabers. It seemed to grow weaker, but it hit me with an Iron Head, and even with my Water typing, it hit hard. I hit the wall, and a voice that I didn't recognize said, "So you're the annoying Jed. Well, might as well kill you now."

**Tomorrow's will be longer, I promise. **


	13. Chapter 13

I tried to focus on anything, really, but that Iron Head hat hit harder than I thought. I blinked a few times, and the voice said, "I don't know why people say you're such a problem. One Iron Head from this Heatran and you're almost down. Disappointing…"

I tried to buy some time to recover. "So who are you? The grand evil?"

"No, merely a willing servant. Can't you tell what I am?"

"It'd help if I could see…"

"Here." He put a seed in my mouth, and my eyesight improved. I looked around the room and said, "Thanks for the Eyedrop Seed…"

"No problem. I figure you'd want to see your killer."

My eyes finally focused on the voice, and I tried to claw through the wall. A Chesnaught was standing next to the Heatran. He chuckled and said, "Not as courageous now, huh?"

I said nothing out of fear. See, Chesnaught were Grass and Fighting type, which easily overpowered my Water and Dark typing. "Do I at least learn the name of my killer?"

He looked me over. "Fine. I am…Morisil!" He posed dramatically, and I sweatdropped. He looked at me and said, "Wow. Nothing? I usually have more of an effect on Pokémon…"

"So why do you serve the evil?"

He shrugged. "Because the side of good never profited for me. Evil…evil promises me much."

"Ah." My hands scrambled frantically for the symbol, which I hoped was around. I began to edge along the wall, and he followed, but not getting closer. "Do you really think evil will reward you?"

"Don't know, don't care. All I know is that Kiranos's death will be avenged."

My eyes widened. "The crime boss? What's she got to do with this?"

He smirked. "Another time, maybe. Oh wait…"

My hand brushed across something, and I pressed it. Something glowed red, and Morisil's face was bathed in a red glow. He swore and leapt at me, but I teleported out and landed somewhere…else. All I could really discern was a red glow and several nonmoving Pokémon. I looked closer and saw that it was an Entei, a Ho-Oh, a Moltres, and a Heatran.

I smiled. This would definitely help. I was suddenly seized by something powerful, my eyes glowed a powerful white, and I almost shouted, "O flaming legendaries! May your fire renew the land in glorious blazes! Awaken, Lords of Flame!"

They were all surrounded by a red glow, and when it died out, they were all awake. They looked at each other, then at me. Moltres spoke, "Jed…how did you do that?"

I looked at him. "Do what?"

"Wake all of us at once. That…that shouldn't be possible."

"Um…I was seized by something, then I chanted. Is that bad?"

Entei said, "No, just…interesting. Leave quickly, before our clones arrive. We can take care of them."

I nodded, but then I realized something. "I forgot any means of leaving."

They all facepalmed, and I chuckled nervously. "Sorry…"

Heatran said, "This is my dungeon, I should be able to get you out." He focused on me, then I disappeared from the dungeon.

**Guild**

I looked around the Great Room, and I heard someone say, "Jed?"

I turned and looked at Horatio. "Yeah, what's up?"

He looked at me. "How are you back so soon?"

"Got lucky. Very, very lucky. Hey, so I met a guy who tried to kill me today. You ever heard of Morisil?"

He hit me with an Air Cutter and pinned me to the floor. "You speak blasphemy! Morisil is not evil!"

I was surprised at his shock, to say the least. "Uh…why do you say that?"

"Because he is an Honorary Member of the Federation!"

My eyes widened. "A Chesnaught named Morisil tried to kill me. He said good hadn't been profitable and he would get revenge for Kiranos."

Horatio paled and got off of me. "No…no, how did we not see it?!"

I got up. "See what?"

"He…the day after Prolis-Kiranos-was killed, he mysteriously left, without any reason…he was another infiltrator! Damn!"

"Horatio, how could you have known? These guys are trained to deceive. You can't blame yourself."

He sighed and said, "I should've, though…that's twice now that they slipped through my feathers…I'm getting sloppy…"

I was about to say something, but he walked off before I could. I sighed, and I heard crying. I looked around and saw Sril sitting on a nearby chair. I went over to him and asked, "You're back early. Everything go okay?"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "We awakened Tornadus, but…Julis is dead."

My heart fell. "Your Glalie."

He nodded and said, "We were fighting that Tornadus clone, and she…she got hit by a Hammer Arm, then an Air Slash…didn't stand a chance."

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry…I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say. Her siblings are taking some time off to have a funeral."

"Yisha and Julin?"

He nodded, and I wondered how the Snorunt and Froslass were taking it. "Julis…she was a good Pokémon. I…"

"Jed, you don't have to say anything. Thanks, but…I just need some time. I've never lost a team member…"

He got up and walked out, and I took his seat. Pokémon…they were dying because of me. Yes, I realize it was only Julis right now, but…more could follow in the wake. I pulled out the radio and said, "Sparky, come in."

It crackled to life. "Yeah, Veric here. What's up, Jed?"

"Status update."

"Uh, not a good time. Fighting right now."

"Fighting what?"

Before she could answer, I heard a roar, and I instantly recognized it. "Dialga?! Run!"

"I can beat it!"

"The hell you can! RUN, VERIC, RUN!"

Silence, save for roaring. Then the roaring stopped. "Veric?"

More silence. "Veric?"

Even more. Then…"Well, so this is your partner…I thought you would have better taste."

Anger grew in me. "Morisil!"

"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out. I would kill her here, but that'd just be messy. I think I'm gonna take her somewhere nice and quiet…"

"Don't you even dare." I spoke low and threatening. "If you take her anywhere, I will end you."

"Too late. Sorry boutcha. Might take this radio, too, it's a nice piece of tech…"

"No, Morisil!"

"Sorry boutcha!" It cut out, and I chuckled. Gotta love tracking devices…

I walked out of the Guild, intent on saving my girlfriend. At least, I think she was…that's kinda odd right now.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood in front of the dungeon entrance and double checked the signal to make sure it was emanating from here. I took a breath and called the information to mind. "Roaring Plateau…Dragon, alleged resting place of Rayquaza, eleven floors, possible branch dungeon." I looked at the entrance again, wishing I had prepared more. I shrugged and went in.

**Roaring Plateau, Floor One**

I looked around the area. Rock floors, but no walls, just drops into nothing and paths carved from the stone. Have to go on the paths unless one could fly…or leap. I smiled and started walking along a path, looking for danger. Pretty quiet so far…a little too quiet. Even if there weren't any Pokémon in the vicinity, in an open dungeon like this, one would expect to hear cries. Usually…

I started leaping from path to path. Thanks to my superior jumping ability, this was much better than walking. Eventually I landed in a room with the stairs, but as I walked towards it, my instinct started to work in the background, telling me there was an enemy around. The signal was weak, so I gave it little thought until-

I turned and instinctively threw several Water Shuriken at the Pokémon, and it said, "Hey, I'm trying to help!"

I looked at the Pokémon. "Sril?"

He looked at me, and I wondered why his Snow Warning hadn't kicked in, making it hail automatically. As soon as I wondered this, I saw a Golduck with him. "Sril, what's with the Golduck?"

He looked at it, then back at me. "This is Faedes. She comes with me if I don't want my ability to kick in. Also, she's one hell of a fighter."

I nodded. "Which brings me back to my original question: What are you doing here?"

"I lost a teammate today. I don't want you to."

I nodded. "Fine. I take point, though. My teammate, my psychotic enemy, my power, my problem. Got it?"

He nodded, and the three of us went up the stairs.

**Roaring Plateau, Floor Two**

We emerged, and I examined the room, looking for traces of…well, anything. Nothing, so the three of us moved along.

A few minutes later, we arrived in the room with the stairs. One would think that we would've encountered something…we went up.

**Roaring Plateau, Floor Three**

Still no Pokémon. I turned to Sril. "Have you ever encountered no Pokémon in a dungeon?"

He looked uneasy and shook his head. "No. Few Pokémon at a time, yes, but never none in a dungeon. This is unnatural…"

I turned back front and said, "I was afraid of that…keep looking for any signs of life."

Faedes pointed. "Like that?"

I followed her gaze and saw some Pokémon in the distance, two. I walked in that direction and their pace quickened. Mine did as well, and soon they were running. I started leaping from path to path and landed in front of them, pulling my water sabers as I did so. "Finally caught up with you!"

Morisil looked genuinely shocked. "How'd you-tracking device in the radio."

I nodded, and he swore. "Should've figured…oh well, I guess I kill her now." He held Veric over the edge and I shouted, "No!"

He looked at me, smirking slightly, and brought her back over land. She looked pretty beat up and unconscious. Anger grew within me, and I said quietly, "If you harmed her at all-"

"No, this was the Dialga. I merely came in and decided to…keep her. Surely you understand."

"No, I'm not sure I do. Please, elaborate."

"Team Breakdown."

I glared at him. "I quit that team. I'm putting it behind me."

He chuckled. "You are, but he's not." He pointed, and I turned to see Grigos and the others with another Pokémon. "Hey, you got a new member? Good for you!"

Grigos said, "No, not new. You should remember Wolesin."

A flash of memories went across my brain, and I cringed in fear. "No…not her!"

He smirked. "So you do remember. Wolesin, our resident torture master. Especially poisons."

The Toxicroak stepped forward and gave its laughing cry. "Well, well, Jed! Good to see you again!"

I stepped back a little. "Feeling's not mutual. What got you to come out of your torture den?"

She smiled evilly. "Lack of subjects."

I slashed at her with my sabers, but she countered with her hand spikes and narrowly missed me. I stepped back, and looking between Morisil and Breakdown…I'd choose Morisil. "Now!"

I leaped up, and Sril unleashed a Blizzard upon them. Morisil, Borim, and Noscis were all affected pretty largely, and while I was coming down, I hit Wolesin with an Aerial Ace and kicked her towards Breakdown, who was too woozy to counter. They fell into a heap, and I turned towards Morisil, my arms glowing a light blue. I charged at him, and as he put up his Spiky Shield, I leapt over him. He turned, letting his shield down, and I started to slam him with numerous Aerial Aces repeatedly. He didn't have time to react between any of them, and as I kept hitting him, he got closer and closer to an edge. I hit him one last time, and he started to lose his balance. He couldn't recover without help, and he looked at me pleadingly. I chuckled and asked, "Why should I help you, eh? You're trying to kill me and my way of life!"

"Jed…"

I turned. "Veric!" I rushed over to her and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded and said softly, "Didn't you grow morals?"

I remembered the conversation, way back when she had discovered that I was ex-Black Ops. Clear as day…

_"I can't trust you! You used to be Black Ops!"_

_"Key words used to be. I'm putting that behind me because, unlike the others, I grew a set of morals."_

I realized she was right, and I grabbed Morisil and pulled him back onto land. He looked at me. "You saved me…"

"I did. So what was that about Kiranos and avenging her?"

Veric looked up sharply, and Morisil said, "When she was killed…it destroyed the network she had built. No more profit…I promised to exact revenge on her murderers!"

I smiled. "That would be Team Breakdown."

He looked at me, then ran out as fast as he could. Veric got up and asked, "Did you just sic a bloodthirsty Chesnaught onto your former team?"

"Yeah."

"How well you gonna sleep tonight?"

"Like a baby. Did you fine the mark?"

She nodded and pointed down. I pressed it, and the four of us were enveloped in light-purple light.

I looked around at the seven legendaries. I smiled and started to chant, almost shouting, "O elemental lords! May your mighty roars pierce the skies! Awaken, Lords of Dragon!"

A light-purple glow surrounded the area, and when it faded, they were all awake. None of them had anything to say, so Rayquaza teleported us out.

Going very well so far…


	15. Chapter 15

"So are we gonna try Steel again?"

"I don't see why not."

I gave Veric a look. "Dialga."

She sighed and muttered, "I won't mess up again…I promise."

"Good. Let's head out, in case Breakdown tries to find us."

**Steel Crevice, Floor One**

I looked around the smooth silver walls and took in the metallic smell. I looked at Veric and asked, "Did you happen to find the symbol?"

She nodded. "Yeah, actually. Should be somewhere on this floor."

"Lead the way." She started to walk, and I followed her. I heard some faint steps behind us, but I didn't look back. We got to a room, and Veric said, "Should be somewhere in here. The dungeon seems to have changed only slightly since last time."

"Veric…find the symbol, fast. We have company."

I turned and pulled my water sabers to face the Registeel now in front of me. Veric started to scramble around the room, and I charged at the Registeel. It swung an arm at me, and I parried, hitting it with a Power-Up Punch. It reeled back, and Veric called, "Found it!"

I ran over to her and hit the symbol. We were surrounded by a silver glow and were teleported to another place.

Same general plan as the others: glow, Pokémon. I chanted, "O metal masters, block evil with your tempered bodies! Awaken, Lords of Steel!"

The area was surrounded by a silver glow, and when it faded, the four of them were all awake. I smashed the Escape Orb, and Veric and I left the dungeon.

**Guild**

Veric asked, "Where next? Maybe Water, or-"

"Veric, this is too easy. Don't you see that?"

She looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

I groaned softly and said, "We've awakened several types and we've encountered little resistance."

She looked away, and I knew she saw it as well. She muttered, "Maybe we're just lucky."

"When I'm involved, there is no luck. I'm just not very lucky. You keep reviving legendaries…I'm gonna track a lead."

She nodded, and I gave her the chants to awaken the types we hadn't awakened yet. She left to awaken Water, and I sighed. I'd have to go somewhere I had hoped never to go again…

**Federation HQ**

I looked up at the huge tree that the Exploration Team Federation was housed in, and I took a breath and walked in. I looked around the spacious wood room, taking in the old wood smell that I had once been accustomed to. An aide walked in and asked, "You have an appointment?"

"Yes, Jed for Hytrul."

"Hytrul? Yes, he's in his office. Go ahead and head up, I'll let him know you're here."

"Thanks." I went up one of the nearby staircases, hoping Hytrul could shed some light on this situation.

I got to his office and knocked on his door. "Enter."

I opened the door, and he looked up at me and exclaimed, "Jed! Good to see you!"

He came over to me and shook my hand. "Does this mean you're rejoining the team?"

I gave him a dark glare. "Guess not…what do you need?"

He sat behind his desk, and I sat as well. "Hytrul, I've encountered little resistance during my quest to revive the legendaries, and I think the Federation has something to do with it."

He gave me an odd look. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I encountered Breakdown in Roaring Plateau, location of Rayquaza."

He sighed and muttered, "They went rouge…Grigos went nuts."

"Tauros shit. I received the same training, and he's only pretending so we can let our guard down."

He gave me a shocked look. "How-"

"The training doesn't leave, no matter how much I want it to. Now…why are you giving me crap answers?"

He looked away. "It's more complicated than you think…"

"I have plenty of time. Do tell. Everything."

"I can't. I won't."

I sighed. "Fine. Juklom it is." I rose and left the room, and he followed me, saying, "You can't! He's in a meeting, won't take any visitors!"

I kept walking, headed straight for Grand Master Juklom's office. I knocked, and there was no response. I tried the knob, but the door was locked. I cried out, "Juklom! It's Jed! Let me in! I don't want to break your door down, but I can and will if necessary!"

No response. I kicked the door in and walked in, examining the spacious room. His desk was there, along with his small library. I looked at Hytrul. "Where is he."

"Meeting."

"Juklom takes all his meetings in here. That's just how he is."

"Meeting."

I sighed and growled, "I can and will kill you if you continue to be an annoying problem."

He took a step back. "You would kill me?"

"Where. Is. Juklom?!"

"I don't know!"

I recoiled slightly, and Hytrul continued, "No one's seen him since…well, since he formed Breakdown. No messages, no appearance, nothing. We're getting worried…"

I sighed. "He couldn't have gotten far, right? Besides, why would he flee?"

Hytrul gave me another odd look. "Because some in this Federation talked of rebellion. Which involved Juklom's death."

"But…if he's gone, who's been picking up his slack?"

"That would be me."

I turned at the new voice and gaped. Morisil walked in and gave me a look of concern. "Hytrul, why is he here?"

Hytrul looked between the both of us and said to me, "Jed, this is-"

I slashed Morisil with an Aerial Ace and pinned him to the wall. "I know perfectly well who this is! He's evil!"

"Jed, get off of him!"

I felt Hytrul drag me off, and Morisil actually looked hurt. "He tried to kill me in Roaring Plateau!"

Morisil's gaze darkened. "Never! I would never kill a member so great!"

"Then tell me-why did you leave after Prolis's death?!"

He looked away, pained. "Prolis's death…took a toll on all of us. I need some time off to clear my head."

I looked him over, and thanks to my training…he wasn't lying!

"Morisil, you know that Breakdown killed her, right? Her real name was Kiranos, and she was a huge crime boss."

He looked at me, aghast. "Lies!"

Hytrul stepped between us. "It's true, Morisil. It's in the file labeled 'Chisel' if you wish to look it over real quick."

Morisil looked at him, then went over to the desk and looked through one of the files. His eyes widened as he read it, and he exclaimed in genuine shock, "This is true?! No…"

I nodded. "Grigos, Borim, and I killed her, Morisil. And someone has been impersonating you."

He looked at me sharply. "How do you know this?"

"Because you would have corrected me about Prolis if you knew. Obviously you didn't…the Morisil I ran into knew well of her."

Morisil looked troubled and said, "Go to your guild…we need to figure this out."

Tell me about it…I left Hytrul and Morisil alone to discuss this development.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guild**

I looked around the stone room, looking for anyone that could help, when my eyes landed on Brutis and Marcis. "Hey, Brutis!"

He turned to me as I went over to him. "Can I get your help?"

He looked at Marcis, then back at me. "What for?"

"Veric's off in a Water dungeon, and I figured that between the three of us, we could awaken the Psychic legendaries. A total of nine."

He gave a low whistle and said, "Deal. Where to?"

"Time Traveler's Rest. Celebi's location."

He nodded. "I have Dark Pulse, and Marcis has Crunch. When are we leaving?"

**Time Traveler's Rest, Floor One**

I looked around the room, hearing the constant ticking coming from somewhere. All in all, the dungeon looked kinda…bland. Simple walls, simple layout. I turned to Brutis and said, "If we encounter any legendary Pokémon, don't hold back. KO them."

He and Marcis nodded, and I heard from close by, "Well, well, well. Look who got a posse."

I turned and looked at 'Morisil.' "Morisil. Or is it?"

He gave me an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not the real Morisil. I met the real one at the Federation HQ. Who the hell are you?"

He looked at me angrily. "I am Morisil! How dare you say otherwise!" It was then I actually paid attention to him and saw the glaze. A clone…how was that even possible? "You're a clone!"

"I am not!"

Wow. Talk about identity issues…"Cerberus, take him down!"

Brutis and Marcis charged at him, and he swung a Hammer Arm at them. Brutis leapt over it, and Marcis took it with a Fire Fang. The clone recoiled slightly, and Brutis hit him with a Flamethrower, making him recoil more. I rushed in and hit him with an Aerial Ace, and he fell. I grabbed him before he hit the ground and told him, "If the evil wants to kill me, have it send itself. I will, at this point, only fight the head honcho. Take this message back to him." I let him go, and he broke an Escape Orb.

I sighed, and Marcis said, "Found something."

Brutis and I went over to him, and Marcis pointed at the symbol. I pressed it, and we were enveloped in a pink light. When it faded, we were in a room where we could only really see the light and the nine Pokémon. I chanted, "Oh, mind masters! Awaken and show the world your wisdom! Awaken, Lords and Ladies of Psychic!"

A glow surrounded them, and in a few seconds, they were all awake. Before we left, though, Mew said to us, "Jed, this could become a lot easier for you."

"Really. How so?"

"If you awaken Arceus, between me and him, we can teleport all other sleeping legendaries to one place."

"But…his dungeon…" The information went through my mind. "Fifty floors, all types, and one of the toughest dungeons ever found. None have ever completed it."

"Then you'll have to be the first."

I sighed, and Mew teleported us out.

**Guild**

Thank Arceus for loopholes. It had occurred to me after we had teleported back that since there were two legendary Normal types, there would still be a branch dungeon. So all we needed to do was go into Regigigas's dungeon-which was easier-and find the symbol to take us there. Veric radioed in and said that she had successfully awakened the Water type legendaries and would get to the guild shortly. I radioed, "Alicin, report to the Great Room, asap."

A few minutes later, she and Veric had arrived. I spoke to both of them, "We're off to awaken Arceus and Regigigas. Veric, you're going because I trust you, and Alicin, you're going because I have a strange feeling that this'll be different. Any questions?"

They both shook their heads, and I said, "Good. Let's go!"

**Sorry, I know it's short. Tomorrow's will be longer, I promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Relic Hill, Floor One**

I looked around the area, taking in the off-color stone walls and gravel floor. "All right, Veric, Alicin, you know what we're looking for. Let's go."

I set off towards a hallway, and I heard them follow me. I wondered if it was really gonna be so easy to awaken Arceus. I mean, he was the god of all Pokémon. For all I knew, the evil had hit him the hardest and put him in a permanent sleep. I sighed quietly, keeping my pessimism to myself, and Alicin called out, "We got company!"

I turned and started to back up quickly from the Regigigas now in front of us. I took off running without a word, and I heard the others follow. Thanks to Regigigas's ability, he wouldn't catch us on speed alone.

I raced through the corridors, looking for the symbol or the stairs, whichever one was first. I burst into a room and darted for the stairs, the others following me.

**Relic Hill, Floor Two**

I looked around for the symbol, and Alicin said, "I got something."

I looked at her, and she pointed. I went over to where she was pointing and saw the symbol. I pressed it, and the three of us were enveloped in white light.

When it faded, I saw that we were in a room with a glow and two Pokémon. I went over to the slumbering Regigigas and chanted, "O land mover. May you tow the lands again and subdue your enemies with your Crush Grip. Awaken, Lord Regigigas!"

He was surrounded by a white glow, and when it faded, he was awake. I turned to Arceus and took a breath. I walked over to him and raised my arms, chanting, "O god almighty. Let your mighty Judgment rain down upon the damned! Awaken, Lord Almighty Arceus!"

A multicolored light spewed from him, and when it faded, he stood, awakened. I knelt and said, "Lord Arceus."

"Rise, Jed." I did so, and he said, "Well done. I shall commune with Mew so you can awaken the other legendaries. Which types have you already awakened?"

"Normal, Fire, Steel, Water, Flying, Grass, Psychic, Dragon, and Fairy."

He nodded. "Very well done so far. I shall help you. It shall take some time." He teleported us out.

**Guild**

I relaxed on my bed and said, "Wow…so close. All we need to do is wait."

"Yeah," Veric muttered. "It's amazing how far we've come, isn't it…"

"I guess so. And the fact that we're both not dead is nice, too."

She turned to me. "So what do you think this great evil is? Must be powerful if it can make such powerful clones and send all the legendary Pokémon to sleep, including Arceus."

I shrugged. "I'm not particularly worried. If the evil wants me dead, it'll come."

"What do you mean?"

"I told the fake Morisil to tell the evil boss that it'll have to kill me itself. I can defeat its minions."

She nodded. "Good point."

"Well, not much else to do but relax."

"Yeah."

We each rolled over in our respective beds and went to sleep, hoping for the best of tomorrow.

**Yes, I know this chapter's short, and there's a reason. This story is being shelved for now. It's not done, not by a long shot, but I'm trying to write two stories at once, and it ain't working, so…this one's gonna have to wait a while. For all of you out there reading this story closely…sorry. You're gonna have to wait a while. **

**-Wedrestamos**


End file.
